Shade
by Sadako Tetsuwan
Summary: [AU] 'The King is Dead, Long Live the King' Prince Ventus returns to his home after a decade away to find Abitio preparing to coronate its new king, Prince Terra. But Terra has grown sullen and withdrawn over the years, focusing all of his efforts on hiding the dark secret that haunts him. Can he be king in a realm of Light when the Dark whispers so tenderly? [Frozen inspired]
1. Prologue: The End of an Act

This fic is a collaborative effort between myself (Sadako Tetsuwan) and my co-author, Lans. It isn't quite a crossover, just like how The Lion King isn't a Hamlet crossover. It's definitely an AU, though. We do those a lot.

Kingdom Hearts and all Disney work associated with this story is the property of Square-Enix and/or Disney. No money is being made from the writing of this story.

* * *

The kingdom of Abitio was caught up in both celebration and mourning. A new prince had been born, strong and healthy and full of light...but the queen was dead.

The king, though he wore mourning black, insisted that the anticipated celebrations of birth and life continue as planned. The whole kingdom had been looking forward to the birth of a new royal baby for months now and a cruel stroke of fate was no need to steal away that joy from his people. He smiled sadly as word filtered in from across the kingdom of moments of silence before raucous celebration, of joyous songs in the street periodically pausing for a solemn funeral dirge before starting again, of the rivers being filled with mourning lanterns bobbing serenely beneath white and blue silken banners; the colors of a second son.

Eraqus's sad smile remained as he held his newborn son close, still swaddled in celebratory colors even at his mother's funeral. His older son pressed close as well, climbing into the king's lap and hiding his face against his father's mourning stole, tiny sniffles leaving the boy on occasion. Another whimper left the boy as the king's strong hand reached up to cradle his head, wincing slightly at the touch.

"It's okay to cry, Terra..." Eraqus whispered, kissing the top of the boy's head, his own tears clinging stubbornly to his lashes. Another sniffle left the boy as he looked up at his father, his dark blue eyes swimming with tears. He didn't want to show how much everything hurt...not if Mommy wasn't there to kiss it better anymore. Terra hiccuped softly as Eraqus gently wiped a tear from the boy's cheek, and he hurriedly hid his face in the soft black furs and silks wrapped around the king's strong shoulders. He turned his head slightly to look up at the casket in front of him, the colored light of the chapel's stained glass windows being swallowed up in the pall. Terra wiped at his eyes and bit his lip, a tremble running through him as he looked down at his hand—his daddy's hand, too—to find the light being swallowed by thin, runny blackness there, too.

* * *

Terra slept easily as thunder rolled outside, the sound occasionally rising above the pitter-patter of rain on his windows. He'd always liked thunderstorms, the warm earthy smells mixed with the chill of wind, the darkness and light, the chaos and peace...

His slumber was interrupted by quiet sobs and the clumsy motions of someone clambering into bed with him. "...Ven?" he murmured softly, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he spied a mess of baby blond hair sticking out from under his blankets. "What's wrong?"

"Scared," the other boy whimpered, snuggling close to his brother and trembling.

"What, of the storm?" Terra asked softly, his arms moving around the younger boy automatically. "It's okay, it's just noise. It won't hurt you." There was a flash of light outside, and Terra tightened his hold on Ven ahead of the thunder. The boy gasped and whined as the rumble arrived, squeezing his blue eyes shut tight. "You can even tell when it's coming...it always comes after the lightning. You don't have to be scared." Terra could feel tears beginning to fall down Ven's cheeks, and he leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"'Sides...I'll protect you," he added, smiling as he gave Ven a squeeze.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said, "I'll always protect you, Ven."

The blonde gave Terra a tear-filled smile, and the room was suddenly illuminated by a bright flash. The thunder crashed almost immediately, rattling the windows and startling even Terra. Ven hid his face in the front of his brother's pajamas, and immediately began winding up for a loud sob.

"...H-hey, I've got an idea," Terra said, hoping to stop the bubble from bursting. He leaned over to his nightstand and quickly struck a match, lighting the candle and carefully handing it to Ven. "Don't let the wax drip on the sheets, or Dad will get mad, okay?"

"Why?" Ven asked, blinking up at Terra, but still carefully holding the candlestick upright on the bed.

"'Cause it's messy. Dad hates messes," Terra said, kicking his blankets to the foot of the bed and helping Ven move to the middle of the mattress.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, the candlelight catching on the tracks of his prior tears.

"I'm gonna make shadow puppets," Terra grinned, pointing to the wall opposite the tall bay windows. "Look over there, okay?"

"Kay," Ven smiled, glad to be in the steady warm candlelight. Terra slid a little ways away and made a bit of a show of linking his fingers together before raising his hands into the candlelight, casting the shadow of a fluttering bird against the wall. He whistled a little birdsong to help cover a low rumble of thunder, and managed to earn a giggle from Ven. With a quick hand motion, the bird had transformed into a rabbit, complete with wiggling ears and a twitching nose. Other animals quickly began emerging from Terra's hands; horses, pigs, even an elephant, all to the smiles and laughter of Ven.

"...Wanna see something even cooler?" Terra grinned, cracking his knuckles and raising his hands again, casting a surprisingly realistic shadow of a bull mastiff on the wall. With a flourish, Terra swept his hands out of the way of the candle, and the shadow remained.

"Wow!" Ven gasped, leaning closer to Terra. The older boy whistled, and the shadowy dog's head turned his way, slipping into the shadow cast by the boy's raised hand and emerging on the other side with a complete body. The puppet silently bounded around the edge of the wall, sniffing at Ven's shadow and wagging it's thick tail. "It moves!"

"Yup. Hey, do you think Dad will get us a real dog?" Terra asked, watching with a grin as the dog bounded back and forth, barking silently.

"I wanna dog!" Ven cried out, all smiles. Terra laughed, quickly casting another horse shadow on the wall and watching as it began to gallop around the room, sliding over the window effortlessly on its course.

More animated shadows began darting from his hands, growing more and more complex—a soaring dove, a lazy cat, a stately elk, a dancing ballerina. The shadows continued to play against the walls of Terra's room even as the candle burned low and was returned to the nightstand, Ven curled up at Terra's side with a smile on his face. Only once the candle itself flickered and died did the shadows stop, fading into the dark of night under Terra's watchful eye.

"Goodbye," he whispered to them, smiling gently as he pulled the blankets back over himself and his brother, snuggling close and kissing his brow. "And goodnight."

~o~

"Dad! Dad, get up!" Terra grinned, jumping onto Eraqus's bed and bouncing close. The slumbering king groaned at the interruption, laying his arm across his eyes.

"I thought you boys were letting me sleep in," Eraqus grumbled, though a smile twitched beneath his mustache.

"C'mon, Dad! It's time for breakfast," Terra reminded him, squirming closer to the man and grabbing his free arm, shaking it as vigorously as a child could. "Get up! It's gonna get cold!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the man chuckled, reaching down to give Terra a warm hug. Something was amiss, however. "...Where is Ventus?"

"Oh, he was scared by the storm last night, and he couldn't sleep so he came into my room," Terra replied, "He's asleep now, though."

"Alright, you head down to the great hall without me, I'll make sure Ventus is up and dressed," Eraqus instructed, playfully grasping Terra and dragging him across the bed in peals of laughter before setting him back on the floor. "Off you get, go on, I miss you already," Eraqus smiled, striding toward the dressing chambers with an air of sleepy royal confidence.

"Ventus?" Eraqus called softly, pushing open the door to Terra's bedchamber. The king was entirely unprepared for what he found inside.

It looked like a murder scene, if only blood were ink-black. Spatters of Darkness covered the room as if something had exploded; great smears of the stuff were wiped across the walls, dripping from the ceiling, seeping across the parquet floor...and there, in the center of all that evil was Ventus, sleeping soundly. A shocked cry left Eraqus as he saw a black drop land on the toddler's cheek, running down toward his ear, past the soft line of his jaw...

Trembling with righteous indignation, Eraqus flew into the room and snatched up his stained son, his Light flaring brightly. A hiss like boiling filled the air as the Darkness began to drip and run faster, sliding over the bed covers and floor like water. Eyes wide with anger and wariness, Eraqus backed out of the room and slammed the door shut, clutching Ven closely and watching dark steam bubble away as that evil tried to leave the room. It couldn't survive in a hall so filled with Light. That was his only comfort.

He hurried back into his dressing chambers, where the bath hadn't yet been emptied. The quick bobbing had awakened the boy, who sighed and rubbed at his eyes as Eraqus set him down next to the smooth porcelain tub.

"Daddy?" he whined as Eraqus removed Ven's dark-stained sleeping gown with trembling hands, "Why I hafta take a bath? It's only Wednesday..." Eraqus shushed the boy, lifting him into the bathwater and carefully swirling the water with his fingers, his Light infusing the bath with it's gentle glow—a glow that Ven couldn't yet see. The king was thankful that Ventus was still too young to see Darkness and Light, too young to see the dark stains all over his skin and clothes...such a sight would surely frighten the boy just as much as it frightened his father.

"Y-Your Majesty?" came a trembling servant's voice, catching sight of the inky dark dripping into the water. Even without purposefully looking, the Darkness was strong enough to make itself known.

"Bring me my son," Eraqus commanded, his voice rumbling with authority as he scrubbed at the dark stains on Ven's skin. The boy squirmed and pouted—if he had to have a bath, couldn't he at least have bubbles? He didn't look any cleaner when Daddy finally pulled him out of the tub and wrapped him up in a towel, and continued to pout and fuss as he was handed to another servant. He was hungry...it was time for breakfast, wasn't it?

Terra almost skipped down the hall, a wide smile on his face and a bit of powdered sugar on his sleeve from where he'd hurriedly tried to hide evidence of his second beignet that morning. He paused outside his father's apartments, knocking on the door and backing up a few steps, rocking back and forth on his feet. The door swung open suddenly, and Terra cried out both in surprise and pain—the Light shining from inside was white-hot.

"Terra!" Eraqus snapped, sweeping out into the hall and grasping the boy's wrist tightly, glaring down at the dark stains he found on the boy's hands. "What did you _do_?!"

"D-Dad, you're hurting me!" Terra cried out, trying to wrench his hand away from the searing Light of his father.

"Answer me, Terra!" Eraqus ordered, holding tight to the boy. All he could see in front of him was Darkness, dripping, pooling, boiling in his presence. He couldn't even see his son underneath it, now that he was truly looking. When had the Darkness grown so powerful in him...?

"I-I didn't do anything, I swear!" Terra cried, squeezing his eyes shut.

"There was Darkness everywhere, Terra! I can see it on you—on Ventus! Did you indulge it last night?" Eraqus snapped.

"N-no! I didn't do anything bad!" Terra whimpered, trembling in fear and pain. His father had never, _ever_ burned him on purpose...what did he do wrong? "I-I was just making shadow puppets, t-to cheer him up! Please, Daddy, it hurts!" he sobbed, tugging away from the man as hard as he could. Terra was strong, but he'd inherited that strength from Eraqus. There was no escape from that blinding fire.

Eraqus couldn't see Terra's tears beneath that writhing evil, but his trembling voice, that desperate sob...Eraqus released Terra's wrist and blinked his vision clear of light and dark. What was before him wasn't no monster from the far side of the mountains, it was his beloved son. He clutched his wrist tightly to his chest and sobbed, trembling and falling onto his knees as Darkness seeped from his invisible wound. Terra whimpered, hurriedly trying to scoop the Darkness up and hold it back—he couldn't live with himself if he stained the castle floor with his Darkness...Daddy hated messes. Especially Dark messes...

"...T-Terra," Eraqus whispered, extinguishing his Light and dropping to his knees as well. "Terra, come here...c-come here, son," he breathed, holding his arms out to the boy. "I'm sorry...Come here..."

Terra bit his lip, tears falling for a moment before he flung himself into Eraqus's arms, sobbing loudly into the front of his coat. That moment of hesitation felt like a knife in the stomach to the king. What had he done to his son...? How could he let his own Darkness rule him like that, even for a moment?

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" Terra sobbed, trembling as he clung to Eraqus, "I didn't mean to do anything bad...I-I'll never do it again, I promise...!"

"Ssssh...I love you, Terra. I'm so sorry...I love you," Eraqus breathed, stroking the boy's dark brown hair and kissing the top of his head. "I see your Light...I do," he whispered, gently rocking the boy.

"I-I see yours, too," Terra whimpered, his arms trembling as he held onto his father as tightly as he could. How could he not see Eraqus's light? He was still dazed by it. "...I-I didn't hurt Ven, did I?" Terra asked softly, turning his wide blue eyes upward. Was _that_ why Daddy was so mad? Had he hurt Ven somehow?

"No, baby...Ven is okay. But you _could_ have hurt him, Terra. You can't use your Darkness carelessly. This is a land of Light." Eraqus sighed softly, wiping at the boy's cheek gently. "You want to be king someday, don't you?"

"Y-yes, Daddy," Terra whimpered, his lip trembling.

"Then we must strengthen your Light. You can shine just as bright as Ven, I know it," Eraqus declared, running a hand through the boy's hair affectionately. "...You have your mother's beautiful eyes," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Terra's forehead. Terra reached up, wrapping his arms around Eraqus's neck and shoulders and clinging tightly to him with a sniffle. He would do anything it took to stoke the fires in his heart, to drive off that Darkness once and for all...to never be burned by his father's Light again.

"I love you, Dad," he said softly, biting his lip to keep it from trembling.

* * *

"Terra," a whisper cut through the room as a little blonde boy climbed up onto the bed, grinning. "Terra, wake up!"

"'S the middle of the night, Ven," Terra grumbled, not even opening his eyes. His limbs felt like lead—they always did after a hard day's work with their father and the Royal Guards. Even though Eraqus was certainly pulling his punches when sparring with an eleven-year-old, Keyblades didn't exactly land lightly on their targets.

"C'moooon, it's not the _middle_ of the night, it's still the first half!" Ven protested.

"Whaddya want?" Terra asked his pillow, pressing his face into it and sighing.

"I think there's a thunderstorm rolling in," Ven said, tugging on Terra's wrist.

"You're not scared of storms anymore," Terra replied, pushing Ven's face away with a smile.

"Just a little bit scared," Ven giggled, playfully flopping across Terra's back in much the same way the boys woke their father every morning. "C'mooooooon...play with me? I didn't get to see you all day!"

"I'll play with you in the morning, Ven," Terra replied, making a big production of yawning.

"...Hey, d'you wanna play with shadow puppets?" Ven asked, cocking his head to the side. Terra opened his eyes, worry swirling in them.

"I-I can't. Dad said I'm not allowed," Terra replied, curling up slightly.

"I won't tell him," Ven replied, "I'll even help you clean up after—he'll never know!"

"Ven..."

"Pleeeease, Terra? You're so good at it..." Ven begged softly. The brunette bit his lip, frowning slightly. He'd struggled so hard that day to summon even the smallest spark of light into his fingers—something that everyone in the Royal House of Abitio could do. Even Ven could do it, and he was barely old enough to see Light and Darkness. He hated being bad at things...he was going to be king someday, so he had to be the best. It would be nice to do _something_ welltoday.

Within moments, the boys were racing each other down the hall, skidding to a stop in the grand ballroom.

"Grab a candlestick!" Terra smiled, watching as Ven lit the flames and ran as carefully as one could possibly run while carrying lit candles.

"Right here?" Ven grinned, dropping to the floor in the middle of the floor and setting the candles down.

"...Aww, the light's too weak," Terra muttered, looking around. It was true; there was no way that candlestick could cast shadows all the way on the walls. He frowned and looked up, his eyes widening. "The moonlight!" he gasped, pushing the candles toward Ven; he didn't need light to make it up the spiral steps in the dark. "Help me open the curtains," he grinned, racing to the far end of the hall and climbing the stairs to the mezzanine.

Together, the boys dropped the sandbags to the main floor and marveled as the blue velvet curtains were drawn aside. Rather than a stone or wooden ceiling, there was perfectly cut crystal, letting the moonlight pour into the room and catching the glimmer of ten thousand stars like the jewels in the chandelier.

"Is that bright enough?" Ven asked, setting the candles down on one of the tables and darting over to Terra. The older boy grinned and dropped to his knees, grasping the dark shadow of the railing and pulling it up from the carpet. He slid the shadow over the railing like a ladder and climbed down, giggling.

"Yup, it's bright enough. C'mon, Ven!" Terra called, the shadows as solid as iron under his fingers. Ven giggled, clambering over the mezzanine railing and climbing down on its own shadow, jumping the last few feet.

"What are you gonna make?" Ven asked, his blue eyes wide as Terra wrapped his fingers around the shadow again and snapped it like a whip, the shade turning almost to liquid in his grasp. He quickly balled it up in his hands, and it slid over his fingers like silk.

"Hmm...I've got an idea. Here, hold this end," Terra grinned, handing one perfect edge of the Dark to Ven and measuring out a length of it.

"This feels weird," Ven giggled, watching Terra's fingers make a scissoring motion and a cut appeared in the shadow. The older boy tossed the pile of shade aside and took the measured length, feeling it over for a moment before folding it a few times and twisting. The shadow quickly took the full form of a dog, panting and wagging it's thick tail.

"You still want a dog, right?" Terra grinned, watching as the dog bounded over to Ven, shadowless in its own movements. A single loud bark filled the room as it play-bowed to the blonde, 'looking' up at him.

"I didn't know your puppets could make sounds now!" Ven grinned, reaching out and petting the shade.

"Me, neither," Terra laughed, tearing off a corner of the Dark and rolling it into a ball. "Here Ven, catch!" he smiled, tossing it to the other boy and instantly catching the dog's attention. Ven bounced the ball a few times on the floor before tossing it across the room, the shadowy dog scrabbling on the slick surface to give chase, it's black tongue lolling out of it's mouth. Terra quickly tore off another length of shadow and started pulling and twisting and smoothing a much larger form, his eyes shining bright in the moonlight. Every detail had to be precise...

With a flourish, the long coarse hair of a horse's tail fell from his fingers, and the large black stallion he had crafted pawed at the floor, shaking it's head and huffing.

"Oh, wow!" Ven gasped, scampering closer. "It looks just like Daddy's!" Even though the creation was solid shadow, he'd still carved the outline of Eraqus's steed's markings.

"Yeah, you wanna ride him?" Terra grinned, rather proud of his handiwork.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" Ven grinned, dancing from one foot to another as Terra knelt to give him a leg up. He clambered on top of Terra, jumping off from his brother's shoulder to throw himself on the back of the dark horse. The consistency of the shadow began to falter, however, and the form quickly threatened to give out. "Whoa, T-Terra!"

"Hang on," the older boy grinned, quickly putting his hands on the stallion's shoulder and firming up the shadows. "You're too heavy for it to hold up on its own. It's all those chocolates you've been eating," Terra giggled.

"Hey, be nice!"

"You ready to ride?" Terra asked, pulling his hands away from the shade and revealing string-like tendrils of Darkness connecting him to the horse like some strange puppet master.

"Yeah! Hyah!" Ven cried, trying to spur the horse on. Even a shadowy facsimile of Eraqus's steed was well-mannered, however, and instead merely trotted around the perimeter of the room. It was so strange, seeing Ven's shadow 'floating' on the floor as the moonbeams passed through the horse unobstructed, but Ven wasn't even looking. He tangled his hands in the shade's mane and laughed, looking down at the dog as it loped closer. Terra's creation, however, was not fond of canines. With a frightened whinny, the horse took off like a bolt, charging down the length of the dance floor.

"Whoa, s-stop!" Terra cried, gasping as the threads of Darkness snapped. "Ow!"

With the connection broken, the horse quickly became insubstantial again and dissipated in a dark mist, fading in the gentle moonbeams. Ven, however, was quite corporeal, and thudded to the floor with a loud 'oof' of his own.

"Ven!"

"'M'okay," Ven slurred, coughing and shaking his head. "Owww..."

"A-are you hurt?" Terra asked, rushing to his side and fussing over him like a mother bird.

"I'll be alright," he replied, brushing himself off. "My knees hurt a bit...like falling out of a tree. Can you make another horse?" Ven asked, standing and wincing a bit.

"No, it took a lot of shadow," Terra replied, looking down at the shade he had left. He frowned for a moment before grinning and tearing it in half. "I've got something better, though!" He quickly twisted one piece of Dark into a long form and flattened it with one hand, making a sword.

"Oh, cool!" Ven grinned, watching as Terra rolled up the other piece of shadow and got a little more inventive, giving it a wide curved blade and pulling up a point on its spine.

"Here," Terra smiled, holding out the scimitar to Ven.

"Oh wow, I get the fancy one!" Ven smiled, taking the blade and swinging it a few times.

"Careful with that," Terra laughed, picking up his long sword and holding it up. "En garde! I'll go easy on you, for your knees and all that," he grinned.

"C'mon, I can take ya!" Ven grinned, swinging his sword and meeting Terra's with a very real metallic 'clang'.

"Watch it, I hear these things are sharp," Terra chuckled, effortlessly parrying Ven's swings. Ven didn't seem to think there was much danger, however, and continue to dance back and forth with his shadow blade. Sensing a coming attack, Terra moved his blade into position, striking out with his parry with preternatural foresight. Ven had wound up for his swing, but didn't quite manage to find his feet in the right place—or maybe it was the soreness in his knees. All Terra knew was that Ven wasn't attacking anymore but falling—falling forward. He felt weight on his sword, resistance, then breaking through.

"VEN!"

Terra threw down his command of the shade he'd pulled up; the scimitar and dog burst into black mist, but it was no good—the sword in Ven's chest melted and poured across him, dripping into his wound.

"N-no, no!" Terra cried, dropping to his knees at Ven's side. "D-Daddy! DADDY!" he screamed, scrabbling at the last drops of the shadow that were sliding into Ven's bleeding wound—red and black were mixing, no, no, no! He tugged at the Darkness, pulling it out in great lumpy knots, but it wasn't enough. More shadows began to creep up Ven's arms and legs—his Light was showing, and the Darkness _hungered_. Terra could feel it. "Stop! Stop it!" he sobbed, pushing the little shadows away and turning back to pull out as much of his darker shade as he could. "I've got you, Ven, it's okay...y-you're gonna be okay...V-Ven?"

A low hiss of Darkness made itself known, and Terra slowly turned to look. That...wasn't anything like he had made before. The brunette trembled as a great orb of shadow vibrated and congealed into arms and legs, hissing all the while. He clutched Ven closer, his eyes wide as he tried to summon his Keyblade on his own, but without his father's help, it wouldn't come; he grasped at nothing.

"...Help," he squeaked, eyes wide as the creature raised a hand—or was it a claw?

Light exploded into the hall, almost blinding Terra with it's intensity and blowing any remaining shadows into oblivion. The creature—distinctly man-shaped—screeched with an entirely inhuman voice and dove into the floor, two-dimensional as it fled across the ground, along the wall, under the windowsill and into the night.

"Terra! Ventus!" Eraqus cried, rushing forward. Blood—was he too late to stop that monster? "What did you _do_?!"

"I-it was an accident!" Terra sobbed, clinging tightly to Ven and trembling. "Hang on, Ven, D-Daddy's here, he can help you...!" Eraqus's hand quickly covered Ven's wound and Light poured from his fingertips, knitting his flesh shut...but Ven didn't move. The king quickly gathered Ven up in his arms, shaking him gently.

"Ventus... _Ventus!_ " he called, stroking the boy's cheek. Ven and Terra's hands were stained with Darkness again...but Eraqus had no room in his heart for anger at that moment. It was entirely filled with fear. "This is a fine mess you've made, Terra," he said, his voice trembling as he turned and strode out of the hall. That was the most he could muster.

"W-wait, Daddy!" Terra called, scrabbling after his father as that shining torch stormed out of the castle.

~o~

"Master Yen Sid!" Eraqus cried out, his voice breaking as he slid from his glider and clutched Ventus close. He hadn't moved, breath barely left his lips...Eraqus could see his Light breaking apart and fading, and he could feel Terra's Darkness building behind him, growing with each of his frightened sobs.

"Is Ven gonna be okay, Daddy?" he whimpered, climbing down as well and clinging to Eraqus's shirt hem. His eyes slid up the mysterious tower they had ridden to, and a soft hiccup left Terra.

"I hope so," Eraqus gasped softly, holding Ven close to his own heart, as if he could shield him from the Dark around him. "Master Yen Sid, please! It is I, Eraqus, your humble student, please, I...I need your help!"

Terra gasped softly as he made out movement in the dark long before Eraqus could see. Though the man was shielding his light, it was like trying to blot out the sun with his thumb—he didn't know anyone had a brighter light than Eraqus.

"Your Majesty," came a low, rumbling voice as the tall man emerged into the light. His beard was long and iron gray, and his gaze was as sharp as winter wind.

"Master," Eraqus began, moving forward and holding out Ven. "Please...please, help my son." Yen Sid's gaze flicked from Eraqus to the dying child in his arms, before finally falling on the boy just behind him. A great, looming shadow arched over him even at that moment, with the bearing of a cornered beast.

"Let me see him," Yen Sid demanded, kneeling on the ground as Eraqus laid him before the sorcerer. Terra crept forward fearfully and grasped the back of Eraqus's sleeve, before quickly being pulled into a tight embrace by his father. The sorcerer's hands swept over Ven's new gnarled, shiny scar, and a deep crease formed on his brow. "His heart has been broken," he announced, "It is falling to pieces even as we speak."

"Ven!" Terra sobbed, crawling toward Ven only to be hauled back by Eraqus.

"Who cursed this boy?" Yen Sid asked, his gaze falling immediately to Terra. He already knew the answer.

"I-it was an accident," Terra whimpered, trembling in his father's embrace. "I didn't mean to hurt him! It was an accident, I swear! Daddy, I swear, it was an accident!" Terra said quickly, his breathing rapid and uneven.

"Please, Master...can you help him?" Eraqus asked softly, cradling Terra close as his gaze rose to Yen Sid. The old man sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"The damage is great...it will take time," he replied, "Perhaps a year. Perhaps more. Perhaps he will never be whole again," Yen Sid said, clapping his hands and raising Ven into the air. Silently, a line of animated broom servants marched forward, bearing the youth up on their spindly wooden arms as they shuffled back up the tower, their steps accompanied by the sound of dry straw.

"...What about my other son?" Eraqus asked softly, holding Terra close and stroking his hair, heedless of the Darkness for once in his life. "Can you lift this curse from him?"

"Alas, that I cannot do," Yen Sid replied. "This is not a spell that was placed upon him by a rival sorcerer...his Darkness runs much deeper than that. He was born into it, Eraqus, it is part of his flesh and bone."

"But...all hearts have Light," Eraqus stubbornly insisted, "Can't you make his Light stronger?"

"You cannot save your sons by only focusing on Light." Yen Sid crouched down, doing his best to appear gentle to the boy in front of him. "You, young prince, must learn to hold that Darkness in check. It is a great power you were born with, beyond your imagination, and you must learn how to _not_ use it. It will be tempting, and it's great power comes from your very heart...can you control it's power, young prince? To protect your kingdom, and spare your brother?"

Terra shook with fear and uncertainty, staring up at Yen Sid with wide eyes. However, when Yen Sid asked him, he steeled himself as best he could. He grasped Eraqus's arm for strength, bit his trembling lip hard, and nodded. "Yes, sir," he said with as much conviction as he could muster. He didn't want to hurt anyone else...

* * *

A/N: Sooo, to our new readers, welcome, to our old readers, welcome back! Please don't murder me. Mahavatika needs some serious overhauling in Parts 2 and 3, hence why it's...uh...been collecting dust for a while. I promise, it isn't dead. It's resting. (And no that's not actually us trying to hide that it's dead. Pinky promise.)

This is the result of a realization that I had at the bus stop one day last fall that pretty much made me hate my brain, which is 'We could totally do a Frozen knockoff with the BBS cast.' So guess where we're going? Hopefully you'll guess right enough to feel smug and be able to ask about whether your favorite/least favorite scenes will appear, but not so right as to shake your head in disappointment and wish I had never discovered a keyboard. Obviously having ice powers in an already cold place is entirely different from having, say, dark powers in a kingdom full of knights and paladins whose sworn enemy is the Darkness, for one, so hey, we're already drifting! Woo! Light a sparkler and get a disappointing stale cupcake, we're having a party up in here.

This will be a touch more family-friendly (and less exposition-heavy) than Mahavatika, so if you enjoy our stuff but didn't want to share it with your friends who get squicked out about this or that, then now you've got something a little cleaner to show them. I don't foresee a need for constant chapter-by-chapter warnings here, at least.

So, read, review, ask questions, ponder FF's weird formatting restrictions, and we'll see you next time!


	2. Prelude: Letters

Kingdom Hearts and all Disney work associated with this story is the property of Square-Enix and/or Disney. No money is being made from the writing of this story.

* * *

 _Your Majesty, King Eraqus of Abitio_ ,

 _It is my pleasure to inform you that your son, Prince Ventus, has made a complete and full recovery. He shall be returned to your castle in good health and spirits on the day of his sixteenth birthday._

 _I look forward to hearing from you, old friend._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Master Yen Sid_

* * *

 _Your Honor, Master Yen Sid,_

 _I regret to inform you that His Majesty, King Eraqus has passed away. The king had taken ill, and died in the company of family and friends. The king received your message before his passing, and the news of Ventus's recovery and impending return kept him in good spirits in his final days. Though I regret that our customs do not permit the funeral to be delayed long enough for Prince Ventus to attend, I shall personally ensure that a proper memorial service is held before Coronation Day and after the return of Prince Ventus._

 _Sincerely in your debt,_

 _Crown Prince Terra of Abitio, King Apparent_


	3. Chapter 1: For the First Time in Forever

A/N: Wow, sometimes I can't stand the formatting restrictions, and other times I find it to be an interesting challenge.

Kingdom Hearts and all Disney work associated with this story is the property of Square-Enix and/or Disney. No money is being made from the writing of this story.

* * *

He couldn't remember a time when seeing the large gates to his kingdom had made his heart race so much. Ven's grin stretched from ear to ear as he dug his heels in, his horse quickening its pace.

"Open the gates! Prince Ventus has returned!" he announced as he reached the outer wall, holding his breath as the large doors began to pull apart.

He expected to see people, his people, waiting to greet him. His brother and father, welcoming him home with open, loving arms... But there was none of it. Everything was black. Sadness and black clung to everything in a way that made his stomach twist as he slowly moved along the street. It made him uneasy, fearful even.

...What had happened?

With a moment's hesitation, he hurried his horse along, racing to the castle, fear filling his heart in the place of his previous joy.

~o~

Terra's gaze lifted as he heard a slight commotion outside the meeting hall. A member of the royal guard entered the chamber and bowed crisply, the prince's eye catching on the guard's mourning armband. His eye caught on _every_ mourning armband...

"Your Majesty," the guard began, straightening up.

"Not 'Your Majesty'," Terra scolded gently, a slight crease forming in his brow. "Not yet."

"F-forgive me, Your Highness," the guard replied. "And forgive the intrusion...but Prince Ventus has arrived." Terra's expression was completely inscrutable to the foreign diplomats seated along the table, but the guards and staff of the castle knew that the slight quirk upward in Terra's brows was the closest thing to a smile they could expect him to give—especially in front of strangers.

"...Gentlemen, I'd like to take a short recess," Terra announced, rising from the massive gilded throne at the end of the table. He wasn't comfortable sitting in it yet—it was his father's chair, after all, and that would never change. Eraqus had sat in it with such confidence and authority...he could only aspire to that greatness. Without permission or confirmation, he coolly strode from the hall.

"Guards, open up the gates," Terra ordered; though his voice was barely above a whisper, it held quiet strength and restrained dignity. The way Father had spoken. With silent poise, Terra descended the grand staircase and drifted into the courtyard, waiting for his brother. Though he stood in place, he made constant subtle adjustments to his posture. 'Think about something else...don't think about it, concentrate elsewhere...' Anything to keep his mind occupied.

As soon as Ven saw the familiar figure, his eyes lit up. He leapt from his horse and ran in a dead sprint, his grin somehow growing broader still.

Terra had grown very skilled at concealing his emotions—the only one who had ever been able to see past his mask since he'd started wearing it was his father. But seeing Ven charging toward him, healthy and very much alive after all these years managed to bring an actual smile to the prince's face. Though it was very small and held a great deal of sadness, it was a smile nonetheless.

"Terra!" Ven cried, not bothering to slow before he collided with his brother in a rough embrace. The impact was heavy—enough to force Terra back a half step.

"Ventus," Terra murmured into the mess of blonde hair that had crashed into him. He wrapped his arms around the other in return, though not with quite the same strength that Ven used. 'One, two, three—time to let go.'

"It's so good to see you again," Terra said, taking a step back ostensibly to look at his brother. He'd grown so much while he was away; Master Yen Sid had certainly kept him well-fed. His eyes were just as bright as when he was a child, and his hair was still a mess. Everything had changed, and nothing had changed. Terra dropped his gaze, instead focusing on Ven's shoes. 'Control...you've already let enough free, Terra.' That voice in the back of his mind...it was Eraqus's voice, it always had been. He'd heard those words spoken aloud enough times, but hearing them now was like a knife twisting in his chest.

'Enough, Terra. Control yourself. Deep breath, now let it out...good boy.' His eyes slid closed, and his breath almost sounded like a sigh. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many feelings that wanted to escape, dart into the light and be seen. Three words...choose just three. Three words are easy to control. 'How've you been'...'Let's go inside'...'Are you hungry'...'I missed you'...'I love you'...

Ven hardly took note of Terra's lack of enthusiasm, too swept up in the moment to care. When Terra pulled back, he glanced his brother over quickly. Terra had gotten so much taller. He looked stronger, too. Even his clothes were different, they looked like—

"...Father is dead."

His brother's words cut through his thoughts suddenly, the force of them knocking the air from his lungs. "...What?" Ven managed to weakly ask, shrinking back. He stared at Terra with wide eyes as he remembered the dark decorations, the funeral garb... He felt sick to his stomach, like the world was spinning. It was...too much. "...N-no. He can't be dead."

"Ventus, I'm sorry," Terra said softly, sadness managing to show itself. "...I suppose...my letter to Master Yen Sid didn't arrive in time." He reached up to self-consciously tug at his mourning stole—the same one his father had worn exactly sixteen years ago. He'd wanted to wear full, proper mourning attire, but his ministers had said wearing it after the funeral would be most inappropriate, especially with his many upcoming meetings with foreign diplomats and ministers. There was so much to do before the coronation, and a king must be composed—and no matter how much he insisted otherwise, or what style he preferred, Terra was king now. Long live the King.

"...Father took ill a few months ago..." Terra began, "...He was so looking forward to seeing you again..." His voice trailed off, and his gaze dropped again. ' _Control_ , Terra!' He forced his gaze up again, wiping the emotion from his face and taking on the same voice he had used to speak to the foreign ministers. Calm, collected, controlled, cool. "Please, Ventus...come inside."

"N-no. This isn't happening," he whimpered, voice breaking as emotion gripped him. Tears swelled as he took a step back. "This is...all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. W-we were all supposed to be a family and—" Tears began to fall as the blonde trembled faintly.

"Ventus..." Terra murmured softly, biting the inside of his cheek. He took a few cautious steps forward and pulled Ven into a gentle embrace, his eyes sliding shut as he held the other boy. As king, he had to be strong for his people...for his brother. Ven had never felt this loss before, but Terra knew it like an old friend. First Mother, then Ven was gone for so long, it was like he was dead, too, and now...

"...It'll be alright," he whispered, running a gloved hand through Ven's messy hair. He had to be strong...he had to protect his brother, for once.

"...No it won't," he cried softly, clinging to his brother as he felt arms wrap around him. "How can it be alright?" He gripped the dark fabric of Terra's stole, burying his face against Terra's chest to hide his tears.

"We made it without Mom, didn't we?" Terra murmured softly, continuing to gently stroke the boy's hair. "...It's just you and me, but we can make it. Courage, Ven..." he whispered, giving him a slightly stronger squeeze. "It won't be easy...but we have to be strong."

"I don't wanna be strong," he sobbed softly, "...I-I want my daddy." He didn't feel strong or brave like he should be, he only felt like a little boy.

Terra sighed softly and gave the blonde a gentle kiss on the top of his head—that's what kings and fathers did for crying princes.

"I'm sorry, Ventus," Terra said softly, his arms loosening from around the boy. He couldn't let Ven's grief sway him any more...it was too dangerous. Terra pulled away, leaving Ventus crying softly as guards approached. Ven looked up at his brother through his tears, trying to understand why Terra wouldn't keep comforting him. Terra used to hold him for as long as he needed, offering him gentle words and reassurances...

Had Terra changed so much?

"Guards," he called, turning away slightly as he watched a few men in ceremonial uniforms approach, "Please escort Prince Ventus to the chambers we have prepared for him."

"At once, Your Majesty," one of the guards replied, taking a step forward. "Come, Your Highness. This way, sir."

"No, I'm staying with my brother," Ventus protested unevenly, stepping back towards the prince, "...Terra, I-I don't want to go."

"I have business to attend to, Ventus," Terra said, his voice low and even. "I would invite you to join me, but...I'm afraid it's terribly dull. I'll see you at supper tonight, in the Great Hall." He turned his attention back to the guards, his face a void mask again. "Make sure that the prince's needs are taken care of immediately."

"Yes, sir," the guards replied, their voices as sharp and crisp as their uniforms.

"I _need_ my brother!" Ven cried, tears falling, "What's wrong with you?" Ven demanded, anger tainting his voice as he took a step back and then another. "How can you act like that? Our father is dead and you have...'business to attend to'? Don't you even care?"

Terra paused at Ven's little tantrum, another sigh leaving him. Ven was...so emotional. He was almost jealous. Ven could cry if he needed to.

"I'm sorry, Ventus...but Abitio needs me, too," he said, his voice king-like; steady and cool. His mask was firmly in place; the entire kingdom needed him to be stoic and strong, and whether Ven knew it or not, that included him. He turned away, his head up, but his gaze downcast.

"Welcome home, Ventus," he murmured as he retreated inside again. Ventus was left standing in the courtyard, his eyes falling as tears fell to the ground.

Everything...was wrong. Everything was so wrong. He balled his fists and anger flared for a moment longer before despair won out. His hands and shoulders relaxed and he let himself be ushered inside, silent other than his soft whimpers and sniffles.

~o~

Ven curled up tighter, squeezing his eyes closed as he clutched at his pillow, pressing his face into the fabric, already damp from his crying. He was glad for the familiar place and scents brought him, but his closet seemed bigger when he was little. The cramped quarters didn't offer as much comfort as they used to, but the dark little wardrobe provided him quiet and a place to hide...even if it made him feel even more alone.

When he had felt alone or upset before, he had Terra to comfort him. ...but there was no one to hold him, no one to chase the dark away.

...Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't woken up.

There was a knock at the door, and after receiving no response, the door creaked open. "I'm surprised the king didn't give Ventus a larger room," a quiet voice murmured—one of the maids, no doubt.

"Do you stay in the guest room when you go to visit your family?" another maid replied. "My mother keeps our room tidy, in case one of us drops in to visit. It's cozier that way." There was a sound of sheets being pulled from the bed and another set unfurling.

"I suppose," the first maid replied. "...Do you think the king will take his father's chambers? And give his rooms to the prince?"

"Not likely," the second maid said, her voice dropping. "Have you seen the King's apartments? It was three days ago, and they still haven't cleaned all the black off the walls. It looks more like he died in a fire than from his sickness."

"Oh no, I won't go near Darkness like that," the first maid said hurriedly. "...To think, the Prince had been holding all that pain and grief inside for so long. His mother, his brother, his father...It's a wonder he survived the King's death..."

"Speaking of princes, where's His Highness? Off to the kitchens, perhaps?"

"I suppose. He'll be missing those raspberry tarts, I'll bet."

Indeed, there was a definite hiss as one went down the hall to the King's Apartments. It looked as if there had been some sort of explosion inside, except very few objects seemed to be disturbed or damaged—instead, they were covered in Darkness. It didn't seem to seep and drip down the walls of Eraqus's bedroom, however; it was hard, caked on like charcoal. Certain areas looked as though the Darkness had been chipped or blasted away, but most of the room was absolutely covered in inky blackness. The walls hissed quietly as the light from outside slowly melted and fractured the Darkness, re-crystallizing in the pits and cracks left behind.

"There's no way we can get all of it cleansed before the coronation," a man grumbled, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"Perhaps if we called in help from some of the Paladin corps...they're more experienced with Darkness of this nature," another person mused.

"Yes, perhaps..." the first replied, "Perhaps they could investigate, as well."

"What is there to investigate?"

"It seems a little odd, doesn't it? That the prince was the only one in the room when the king died, and this happened? And that the king would die just before Prince Ventus was due to return..."

"Don't even think that!" the other voice snapped, "You can't suggest such things about your king!"

"I'm not suggesting, I'm only asking questions," the man replied shrewdly. "Come on, let's get to work."

Ven didn't like hiding. He didn't like listening to people from the shadows, but it seemed more and more it was the only way to get the truth from some. Listening to the royal servants was angering him more every day.

He couldn't stop himself, not this time. Listening to them imply his brother was capable of such villainy was like rubbing salt into the raw wounds his father's death had left him.

He stepped out into the hallway behind the pair, his fists balled tightly as he shouted a firm order, trying to sound imposing and rise to his full height, "You there, come here!"

The two servants froze for a moment before quickly turning, their eyes wide. They'd been found out.

"Y-yes, Your Highness?" the taller, leaner man said—the second voice.

"...What, exactly, is it that you are implying about your future king?" he asked, trying to remain composed and calm as he stared at the taller man.

"Nothing, Your Highness," the second man said, looking down at his companion before sliding sideways slightly.

"O-of course, nothing, sir," the first man added, though guilt was written all over his face. He swallowed uncertainly, and had difficulty meeting Ven's eyes.

"And you're going to lie to me as well?" he almost yelled, temper flaring. "...Maybe we should see what the king thinks, hm?" he asked, stepping towards the man with quick strides.

"N-no, my lord, please!" the shorter man gasped, dropping to one knee and bowing his head. "Please, Your Highness, don't...!" If the rumors weren't true, surely the king would punish him—and if the rumors _were_ true, it could be so much worse...

"...Then right here, right now, tell me what you were implying," he demanded harshly as the man dropped to his knee.

"...I-I'd heard rumors, gossip, really, completely baseless," he began shaking his head, "...Rumors that the Prince's darkness m-might have had a hand in the King's illness...a-and death," he said softly. He could practically feel the executioner's axe on his neck...

"...My brother would never have harmed our father. He loved him...like I loved him," he said, voice quivering slightly. "And I will not have you spreading rumors about him."

"F-forgive me, sir...please, I beg Your Highness's forgiveness," the man whimpered softly, "I swear, I'll not breathe another word of this rumor."

"If I hear another word of it, I will personally tell the king what his subjects think of him," Ven threatened, "...now get up."

"Yessir, n-not another word, Your Highness," the man replied, swallowing heavily before rising.

"Is there anything we can do for you, sir?" the other man asked, trying to keep himself from looking too smug at his companion's reaming.

"...Make sure my father's room is spotless," Ven replied, adding softly, "He...always wanted everything clean." His anger began to melt away as sadness filled his belly once more.

* * *

A/N: Oh hey, we're starting to get some vaguely recognizable scenes! Leave your comments or questions, and we'll see you next time!


	4. Chapter 2: The Princes' Vigil

Kingdom Hearts and all Disney work associated with this story is the property of Square-Enix and/or Disney. No money is being made from the writing of this story.

* * *

Though Ven hadn't received the news, Terra had made a promise. It would be a solemn, private affair—a Princes' Vigil, as it were. Just the two of them, for however long it took for Ven to exhaust himself.

Though Terra had worn the white and gold of a king—sans crown—for several days now, he was finally permitted to wear full mourning garb again. He tried not to think too much about how much more appropriate the black looked on him, or how desperately he wished he could go back to the red he'd worn all his life. He sighed softly and knocked on Ven's door, his black glove harsh against the white of the castle.

"Ventus...it's time to go," Terra called softly, stepping back from the door and waiting.

Ven hadn't eaten at all, and yet he felt ready to be sick at any moment. He was nervous, anxious, and not ready to fully acknowledge the loss of his father.

When his brother's voice accompanied a knock at his door, he quickly wiped at the wet trails over his cheeks, sniffled and clumsily wiped at his nose before scrambling out of bed. He tried to smooth down his hair as he walked across the room to his door, hesitating when he finally reached it.

He didn't want to go. His hand was frozen on the handle as he took a few deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm to match his brother's tranquil air—Ven still had no idea how Terra did it.

Finally, the door slowly opened, and the young prince reluctantly emerged, his light dimmed by the dark room and dark attire, his bright eyes hidden as they stayed focused on the floor.

Terra's gaze traced over his brother, from the wet cheeks to his slightly wrinkled pants. In spite of that, Ven looked nice in his princely dress, though there was decidedly less black on a second son's mourning garb. Gently, he squeezed Ven's shoulder before leading him in silence toward the chapel.

The chapel had an air of apprehension about it, rather than its usual peace. Terra had ordered the preparations for his coronation to be ceased and removed, though the order had been followed somewhat haphazardly. The accouterments from the funeral service had quickly been returned to the chapel, but the appropriate memorial flowers had simply been placed in front of the arrangements for the coronation. A pall had quickly been found—it was simple, unadorned velvet, a far cry from the elaborately embroidered silk that had been entombed with Eraqus. Of course, there was no coffin, and the paint was still drying on the king's memoriam portrait; instead, Eraqus's Keyblade laid on the altar, stately and solemn.

Terra's face was blank as he entered the chapel and silently approached the altar, his mask firmly in place and his breathing deep and controlled. 'Good...good...I know it's hard, but you have to control yourself if you're going to be king _._ ' He bowed his head silently and waited for Ven to join him, ready to stand strong when the blonde needed someone to lean on.

Ven, once again, hesitated when they reached the chapel. It was like the air changed once he crossed the threshold. His chest ached, his throat tightened and he felt his hands begin to tremble softly. But Terra showed no signs of weakness. The new king was steady and even, like a rock unmoved by a fierce storm while Ven was practically blown away. He followed after Terra slowly, each step towards the altar only worsening that tightness. It felt like he couldn't breathe.

His hand moved of its own accord, fingers catching Terra's gloved ones and squeezing as his eyes finally met the Keyblade. His jaw tightened and he fought tears, quaking gently as he tried to be strong.

"...I miss him so much," Ven finally whimpered in the silent room, squeezing Terra's hand tighter, emotion threatening to spill over.

The silence was cut by Ven's whimpered words, and Terra felt something like a fist clench around his heart. Ven hadn't seen their father in ten years, only to come back and find him gone. It was a completely different kind of loss than what Terra had suffered; watching his father wither away, his constant remarks of 'I'm not gone yet' and 'Still your heart, son' and 'Courage, Terra' filling his memories, each time weaker, softer... He'd been managing the affairs of the kingdom alone for almost a month when the fateful evening finally came, when he couldn't control it any more...

'Enough, Terra...Ventus needs you. Abitio needs you.'

Gently, Terra squeezed his hand in return, his eyes sliding closed.

"Me, too," he said softly, his tone as flat and smooth as the stone of the altar.

"I-it hurts too much, Terra," Ven admitted in a choked sob, "Wh-why couldn't anyone save him?" Tears began to fall as he looked away from his father's Keyblade, pressing close to Terra and hiding his face against his arm.

Terra shook his head slowly and wrapped an arm around Ven's shoulders, holding him loosely. "He was ill, Ventus...we did everything that we could for him." Terra paused, reaching up to stroke his hair gently. "We tried, Ven." He sighed softly, leaning down to kiss the top of his head in the most comforting gesture he could manage. "...I'm sorry."

"Y-you didn't try hard enough!" Ven accused in between sobs, balling a fist and striking at Terra's chest. "You should have made him better!" He hurt more than he ever had and the pain was unbearable. He wanted to scream and to cry, and have something other than an illness to blame.

"If I could have, I would have," Terra replied, accepting the blows and sobs like rain lashing against the windows. "I'm sorry, Ven..."

"You could have used your powers," he whimpered, his blows slowing as he cried harder, clutching at Terra. Terra bit his lip at Ven's accusation—was it even an accusation? He was so used to harsh words coming in the same breath as mention of his Darkness. There was no way he could have used it to help Eraqus. Darkness didn't naturally heal or cure, not like Light; he would have needed far more skill to have even made such an attempt. Besides, even if he could have saved Eraqus with that power, the king never would have allowed it. He would have rather died than been tainted with that blackness.

"I-I just want my daddy," Ven sobbed, burying his face in Terra's chest as he clung to him desperately. "...I wish Yen Sid had never woken me up."

"Don't say that," Terra murmured softly, "Don't speak out of anger and sorrow...your words will only bring those feelings to others." He hoped he had said them with the same strength and confidence that Eraqus had when he had spoken those same words to Terra many years before...

"I'm sorry," Ven said softly as he squeezed his eyes shut, regretting his words as Terra lightly scolded him. He wrapped his arms around Terra's middle, holding on to him tightly, "...How do you do it? How can you be so calm? ...Don't you hurt, Terra?"

Terra allowed Ven's hug, though he only lightly rested his hands on the younger boy's back as he sighed. "...I'm not allowed to hurt anymore," he said softly. "...As king, I must be steady and strong."

'Control, Terra...Stand strong against the tide...You mustn't let your emotions sweep you away, lest you be lost to the Darkness inside you.' Right. 'Just fold it up and put it away...fold it up like your little shadows and hide it. Whether it's as small as a slip of paper, or as big as the curtains in the great hall, just fold it and put it away.'

"You...you loved our father, didn't you? You...would never hurt him on purpose?" he asked, hoping he knew the answer. "I heard someone say that how he died was suspicious..."

Terra's gaze dropped down to Ven at his question, confusion and worry managing to leak past his mask. Why would Ven ask something like that? Of course he loved Father...ever since Ven had to go away, Eraqus had been all he had, and Terra was all Eraqus had, too. Even though they had both grown serious and quiet and cold...they did love each other. On those rare occasions when Eraqus would deign to let emotion show, they had cried together, laughed together, and held each other so tight, Terra thought they might die if they let each other go.

And then when Father _did_ die, and his mask fell away and shattered into a million million pieces that dug into his heart and throat and eyes... He took a deep breath, clearing his mind as best he could. 'Don't feel that right now, put it away. Be strong for Ven...'

"...Yes, I love him," Terra whispered, as if it were some great secret that a son should love his father. His gaze landed on the Keyblade, and his grip on Ven tightened momentarily. He had heard rumors like that, as well, and the idea those rumors held made him sick. Eraqus's death wasn't suspicious...it wasn't. It had nothing to do with him...

...Right?

"...Do you still love me?" he asked, still pressing himself close to Terra. Terra had changed so much and Ven had stayed close to the same. Did his brother still care for him as much as he had before? ...he _had_ cared about him before, hadn't he? The accident had been just that, an accident—he wanted to believe that with all of his heart.

"Yes," Terra replied, with a smaller pause than before. Of course he still loved Ven...he'd missed him so much, been wracked with guilt all these years, the prospect of Ven never waking up again and it being _his fault_ ( _it's all your fault,_ _ **murderer**_ ) had writhed in his gut for most of his life...

'That's not love, that's fear. Fear feeds the Darkness, Terra...control.' Right. Ven woke up. Ven was home...he wasn't all alone.

"I love you, Ven. More than anything," he said, with as much emotion as he was willing to let slip into words. Eraqus would have recognized it...he had been so good at reading Terra's emotions, even under his mask.

"...Then why don't you act like it?" Ven asked, unable to bring himself to look up at his brother. "You sound like you don't care. You act like you don't care about anything but being King," he said softly, gripping his brother's dark clothing tightly, "...I-I want my Terra back."

He desperately wanted to show Ven how much he cared...but how? What could he do that wouldn't hurt him? He couldn't stop thinking about the last night they had spent playing, their faces and voices filled with perfect joy, and his hands stained with creeping sinister Darkness...

"...I'm sorry you feel that way, Ven," Terra said softly, giving him a gentle squeeze. "...I've had a lot on my mind these last few months..." Months...years...it was all the same to him.

"What do I have to do to make it better? I-I'll take on duties if it will help you—I'll...do anything to see you happy again," he said, omitting that even seeing Terra sad would have been an improvement.

"...I'd like that," Terra said softly, stroking Ven's hair gently. "But...I don't think there's anything else you can do to make it better right now. Just being here is enough."

"Anything for you, Terra," Ven whimpered, "We only have each other now." And if Ven lost Terra as well...he didn't know what he would do.

"...That's right," he murmured in reply, "It's just you and me...I'd do anything for you, Ven. I'm so glad you're home," Terra whispered, giving him a little squeeze.

He sighed softly, releasing Ven and frowning slightly at what looked to be smears of black on the young man's coat. Terra quickly brushed at Ven's front, catching the leaked Darkness around his fingers like cobwebs and subtly pulling them free. Luckily, his gloves disguised his cleaning work. "...Take your time," he whispered, "...I'll be here with you until you're ready."

Ven didn't notice the Darkness, and sniffled as he nodded up at his brother. "...Can...can I touch his Keyblade?" he asked softly, blue eyes still watery.

"Of course," Terra replied without hesitation, a hint of a smile coming to his lips. "He left it to me rather than taking it with him to the next life...though it doesn't favor me. I can't bring myself to use it," he murmured, shaking his head.

Quietly, Ventus pulled away from his brother and stepped up to the altar with his eyes on his father's Keyblade. "...I remember my first Keyblade lesson," he said softly, reaching out to reverently run his fingers across the metal. "It went easy on me..."

"I remember mine, too," Terra replied softly, not moving; this was Ven's moment with the Keyblade, after all. "...It never landed gently with me," he added. "Father didn't exactly pull his punches." Still, he remembered when that Keyblade first let him hold it, before his own had awakened. The iron had been almost warm...it was so like Eraqus: stern and hard and patient and warm.

No wonder Terra couldn't hope to use it. Eraqus's Keyblade was nothing like him.

"Perhaps...it should be yours instead," Terra murmured. "You deserve something to remember him by. Something important."

Ventus blinked for a moment, glancing back at his brother with wide eyes. "B-but it's supposed to be yours, Terra," he protested softly, taken entirely by surprise by Terra's suggestion. How could Terra even suggest that? Ven wanted it with all of his heart, but he felt guilty to even admit that. It wasn't his birthright. It was Terra's and only Terra's; Ventus was never a jealous second son.

Terra shook his head gently, his face as impassive as ever. "I had more time with him, and you had so little," Terra said softly. "Keeping his Keyblade from you seems petty when I already have so much." Besides, Ven had only just started learning how to use his Keyblade when he had been lost—had his Keyblade awakened yet?

Ven tried to fight the tightening of his chest at the reminder of his little time he had had with Eraqus, his eyes beginning to sting lightly.

"...Terra, I-I can't," he weakly protested, "He would have wanted you to have it, not...not me."

Terra tightened his fist to keep his sadness from his eyes. "Ven...it doesn't want to be with me. If it prefers you, then you deserve it," he whispered, looking away for a moment.

"Why would it want me?" he whimpered, pulling his hand away, almost afraid he would get his answer if he kept his fingers on it. "Y-you're going to be king, you're strong, you're...you're handsome and wonderful. You're so much like he was," he whimpered, his voice breaking, "I-I'm none of that..."

Terra shook his head again, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. "I'm nothing like him," Terra replied, unable to stop a tremble from entering his voice as well. 'No, you mustn't. Stop. Pull it back...' He ground his teeth for a moment, doing his best to follow his own advice. "I...can only aspire to be the sort of man he was."

Ventus didn't understand why Terra thought he wasn't like their father, but he didn't push the subject. "...I don't know what to do, Terra," he whimpered softly, his gaze darting back to the blade for a moment.

"Take his Keyblade, Ventus," Terra said softly, stepping forward and squeezing his shoulder gently. Terra reached for the Keyblade and lifted it from the altar, presenting it to Ven. "Please, Ven...it should be yours."

Ventus hesitated, looking at his brother and the blade. He bit his lip, shuffling for a moment before he reached out, fingers wrapping around the hilt. His lip trembled and his eyes burned as he took the Keyblade, his heart aching, but sure. He held it up, fighting back tears as looked up at, overwhelmed by how it felt in his hand. "Th-thank you so much, Terra. Thank you," he whimpered, voice breaking and trembling.

"I loved him, Ven," Terra said, his voice soft but firm. "And I love you, too." He stepped back slowly, giving Ven a small, but honest smile. "It's a little big for you yet, but you'll grow into it," he added, recalling Eraqus's remark from years before.

Ventus held the blade for a moment longer, the quiver of his lip growing more noticeable as Terra spoke. His breathing free more shallow and quick and his arm fell to hang at his side, the blade testing against the ground lightly. "...I-I love you, too, Terra," he whimpered, "And Daddy. And...and-and..." His voice broke as did the little control he had, tears beginning to flow freely as he stood there beside the altar, one hand clutching the Keyblade and the other balled and wiping at his eyes as he began to cry.

Terra shushed the boy, stroking Ven's hair and giving him another short hug. Though as the seconds dragged on, Terra couldn't bear to let him go. He had longed to hold his brother for so many years...He'd thought he'd lost him long ago, and then suddenly, in the face of total despair, something precious had been returned. "...I'm so glad you're home," he breathed. "I'm so glad, and I'm so sorry..."

Ven leaned into his brother, his little hiccups and sobs only growing louder as his brother held him. Terra felt so much like Eraqus, warm and firm and so strong. It made him feel safe and made him miss his father all the more. "I-I never want to leave again, big brother. Please don't ever make me leave again. I don't want to lose you, too," he pleaded desperately, face buried in Terra's chest.

"You don't have to leave," Terra soothed, stroking his hair. "You belong here in Abitio...with me," he murmured, struggling to hold back his own feelings at that moment. He wanted to hold Ven tight and never let him go, to pour out all his love onto the boy and let him know how much of a wound he had borne as well—he'd promised their mother that he would be a good big brother, that he would always protect Ven, and he'd failed in the most spectacular way possible...he could never apologize enough.

There was a loud clatter as their father's Keyblade fell to the floor, Ventus' hands rising to desperately cling to Terra's jacket, his grip on his older brother tightening as he urged, "Swear. Swear you won't make me leave. Swear I can stay with you forever, Terra. Please," he sobbed, trembling in his brother's arms.

"I swear," Terra whispered, the trembling boy in his arms steeling his resolve—this is why he had to be strong, his people needed him. "You're where you belong...you're home."


	5. Chapter 3: The Beginning

Kingdom Hearts and all Disney work associated with this story is the property of Square-Enix and/or Disney. No money is being made from the writing of this story.

* * *

The windows had been thrown open and the curtains all drawn back, filling the castle with warm light. It was familiar and horrifying all at once; Terra kept expecting to hear Eraqus's confident footfalls in the halls.

It hurt in more ways than one.

Sunlight on its own didn't hurt, but pouring in through the enchanted windows and crystal ceilings, it took on a harsh, purifying heat that it didn't have before. It's what made the royal fortress such a shining jewel in a realm so close to the Realm of Darkness, and what had made his bad days so painful. Though Terra could disguise his Darkness beneath a veneer of Light, and could shield it just as Eraqus had shielded his Light for years, force of habit drove Terra to walk near the walls in whatever slivers of shadow he could find. He didn't want to soil his coronation garments with any bleeding Darkness...

If anyone saw, it would be a disaster. A heart so dark couldn't lead Abitio... 'This is a land of Light.'

It was a few minutes before Terra realized he'd been pacing. Better pacing than picking at his clothes or grinding his teeth or pulling threads of Darkness from his sleeves, off of his bed sheets, from under his fingernails—

'Stop it. Control.'

"Your Majesty," came a soft call from the end of the hallway, "It is time."

~o~

He must have looked resplendent in gold and jewels, his red train blending into the carpets laid out on the stone floor; the very image of a king. He didn't want to disappoint anyone—not the castle staff, who had been holding their breath for the last several months, not the visiting dignitaries and more experienced foreign royals, not the eager and adoring people of Abitio, not Ven...not his father...

'Take a deep breath. Control...everything will be fine.'

He couldn't tell if everything was fine or not. Everything seemed far away. The light of the chapel, the smell of the flowers and incense, the dozens of faces that followed him as he drifted to the altar, guided more by luck and autopilot than any conscious awareness of his movements. He was far too busy focusing on managing himself. Controlling.

He could feel Ven's Light nearby, and a few other familiar presences—some of his father's old friends and advisers, his elderly aunt Columbina and her excess of perfume, even his old governess had dusted off her habit and made the trip back to the capitol. Everyone else was a blur, a mass of unfamiliarity. They didn't feel hostile—that was a plus. Ceremonial words were exchanged around him, and he was only vaguely aware of them; far more pressing was paying attention to his fingers. His feet. His toes inside his boots. His breathing.

He heard a question, and when none of the lords or officers around him spoke, he snapped to life.

"This I solemnly swear to do," he recited, dropping to one knee and bowing his head. As soon as the heavy weight of the coronation crown rested on his head, he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He rose slowly, dread pooling in his stomach. He could already feel the pain of what was coming... Silently, he called for his Keyblade, taking momentary comfort in the familiar metal beneath his fingers as he raised it in salute before the sculpture of the Goddess of the Dawn. Terra stepped forward to lay his enormous Keyblade on the altar and turned to the searing light being presented to him. The Scepter and Salve; the test of the king's worth. Terra hesitated for a moment before reaching for the regalia, taking a deep breath to stave off his hiss of pain as his bare skin touched the charmed gold.

The Light inside the royal relics was said to be so pure, it would burn any mortal; Terra doubted any king had ever felt pain like this.

The scepter felt like a white-hot iron rod, just pulled from the fire. The jewels of the amphora reflected and focused the Light inside just as the windows and crystals of the castle did, and he could feel a thousand individual blisters forming on his palm. His heart pounded a desperate tattoo against his ribs, his eyes watered, and he grit his teeth against the pain so hard, he feared for a moment that they might break. Every fiber of his being wanted to let go, to run, to hide and sob in the Dark; he responded by gripping the relics tighter. He _would_ be king.

His face was as impassive as it could be as he turned to present himself, his hands trembling, his lips pale and pursed, pain leaking out of his face wherever it could. There were words again, but he could barely hear them.

"By the grace and Light of Kingdom Hearts, I present King Terra of Abitio. May his reign be filled with peace and untainted by Darkness. Long live the King!"

He hurriedly laid the scepter and amphora down again amid the chanted response, but his hands continued to throb in pain. He didn't want to think about the proclamation's words of 'untainted by Darkness', when surely, his hands must be bleeding Darkness like open wounds, visible to anyone; he didn't dare look. Terra strode from the chapel with surprising dignity and poise, though as soon as the doors closed behind him, he broke into a run, his hands cradled to his chest. Ignoring the surprised cries of the staff he passed, he shouldered open the door to his chambers and darted into the bathroom. Terra couldn't restrain his cry of agony any longer as he thrust his hands into a basin, the water blackening almost immediately.

"...Your Majesty? Is everything alright?" a soft voice called.

"Yes, yes," Terra called back, his voice cracking slightly under the strain. He pulled his trembling hands out of the basin, watching Darkness drip from his fingertips. What would Father say...? He shoved his hands back into the basin as he heard the door push open farther, revealing the plump form of his old governess in her deep maroon habit. The sight of the blackened water didn't surprise her in the least—she had seen it many times when the prince was young. "...M-my burns from the test are...a little more severe than I anticipated," he said, unable to hold his voice steady. "...I'm sorry, but...I'll need to wear gloves tonight," he said, pulling his hands out of the water again and watching his Darkness coalesce around his hands like supple black leather.

"Of course, Sire," the woman replied softly, bowing lightly to Terra. "...I doubt anyone will notice them." Terra flexed his fingers experimentally, wincing slightly at the continuing pain, though the Darkness soothed his burns.

"As long as no one looks too closely," Terra sighed softly.

"They won't," she assured him, stepping into the washroom and squeezing his shoulder gently. "You controlled yourself very well. No one has any reason to suspect that these are anything other than ordinary gloves. I'm so proud of you," she added, giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you," he said softly, accepting the hug from her, though his face remained stony.

~o~

His brother was officially King. That was all he could think about, all he could bear to think about with the death of his father still weighing heavily on his heart. Ven wore a smile on his lips and had sat straight-backed as he watched the ceremony quietly. It was a happy day, but he didn't feel as happy as he knew he should be. Everything felt...forced and strange—including Terra. He seemed almost out of place in the chapel, holding the regalia.

He didn't understand the point or need of the ceremony, but he wanted to be supportive, if only for his brother. Ven slipped out of the chapel as quickly as he could, following after Terra. He wanted to be the first to congratulate him, to address him as his king. With the assistance of a servant, he tracked Terra down. Out of habit, he didn't bother knocking on his brother's door, stepping through with a soft call. "Terra?"

"Ventus," Terra called softly in response, slipping out of his washroom with his hands swaddled in subtle Darkness. He quickly removed the coronation crown from his head and handed it off to the servant who had accompanied Ven.

"Please, return this to the chapel," he ordered softly, passing by the servant with that same air of cool indifference that he had worn for so long.

"At once, Your Majesty," he responded; there was no avoiding that title now. Ven's eyes widened slightly as the servant addressed Terra with the title he so wished to utter first. His pout was obvious as soon as the servant slipped out of the room.

"What is it, Ventus?" Terra asked, striding over to the blonde and squeezing his shoulder gently. It must have been difficult for him, to suddenly see his brother wearing their father's crown and colors... And Ven didn't have the responsibility of restraining his emotions like Terra.

"...It's stupid," he admitted with a slight smile as his brother squeezed his shoulder. "I just wanted to be the first one to call you 'Your Majesty.'"

Terra's smile was tiny, but genuine. "It's alright, Ven," he said softly, his hand leaving the boy's shoulder. There didn't seem to be any residual Darkness sticking to him—that was a relief. Maybe no one would notice his 'gloves' after all. "Though you're the first person I'm glad to hear it from. I've been chiding the staff and our visitors for calling me that since...since that day," Terra said, sighing softly.

"Well, now you can't avoid it. You're the king," Ven teased softly, trying to push the residual sadness he felt away. "You have to wear the silly outfits and funny hats," he giggled, running his eyes over Terra's garb. He grabbed two hands of material lightly, arching a brow, "...It's strange seeing you wearing these colors, though."

"Yeah...I'd give almost anything to go back to red," Terra said softly, a quiet sigh leaving him. He reached up to run a hand through his hair, mussing his coif slightly. "...There are a few hours yet before the coronation ball. Is there anything you want to do, Ven?" he asked, cupping the blonde's cheek.

Ven leaned into the touch slightly, glad for contact that he didn't have to initiate himself. Terra had been so distant since he had returned, he missed his brother...

"...Maybe something we used to do?" he suggested with a smile, blue eyes on only the brother he adored.

"Like what?" Terra asked softly, warmth spreading through him at Ven's smile and adoration. He'd missed his brother so much...having Ven back was the one thing that lessened his pain. He might have lost everyone else, but now that Ven was back, he wasn't going to let anything happen to him. "Do you want to get some ice cream? Climb up on the roof? Play with—"

He stopped himself, his eyes widening slightly. He couldn't believe what he had been about to say. It sounded so innocent: 'shadow puppets'. Maybe it had been innocent once... No. It had never been innocent. It was always dark, sinister, creeping, evil...after all, it almost killed Ven, and it made Father so angry any time he would accidentally fall back on that power.

He was King of Abitio now. He could never use that power again he thought, even as his Darkness gently protected his already burned hands from Ven's Light, soothing and healing and holding back the Dark flow like bandages.

"Play with what?" Ven asked, still smiling at his new king, a small giggle escaping him. "What's wrong, _Your Majesty_?" he teased, giving Terra a playful nudge.

"N-nothing, it's nothing," Terra replied quickly, "What do you want to do?" he asked, hoping to divert attention from himself.

"I like the idea of eating ice cream before dinner," Ven said slyly, a mischievous grin on his lips as he reached up to pretend to tidy Terra's jacket.

"Very well," Terra replied, self-consciously looking down at his jacket for any stray threads of Darkness. "We'd better hurry down to the kitchens before anyone thinks to look for us," he said, a hint of his old self managing to work its way to the surface.

Ven reached out and grabbed his brother's sleeve to pull him along as he giggled, glad to have a little of his brother back and not the rigid, empty king he thought he would have. "I'm gonna eat until I can't any more," he declared.

"Don't make yourself sick...the day's barely started." Terra smiled slightly as he was tugged along, the same way Ven used to drag him from room to room when they were kids. Ven's joy was infectious...and Terra couldn't have that. Maybe after today, after all of the coronation festivities had concluded, maybe he could relax—loosen the mask, for Ven's sake. But until then, he couldn't risk his true nature showing through.

His disguise of Light was so thin already...


	6. Chapter 4: A Bright and Shining Future

Kingdom Hearts and all Disney work associated with this story is the property of Square-Enix and/or Disney. No money is being made from the writing of this story.

* * *

It had been many months since the grand ballroom had hosted a party, but to Terra, it felt like another lifetime.

The king had been alive then, and was still able to hide his illness. Eraqus had filled the ballroom with chattering, giggling girls, and had watched with beaming satisfaction every time Terra had taken someone's hand on the dance floor, desperately hoping that perhaps this one or that one would be Terra's future queen—he needed to plan for his son's future, after all.

He hadn't gained a daughter-in-law that evening, in spite of his best efforts. 'Don't trouble yourself, Terra,' he had said that evening as Terra diligently helped prepare him for bed, 'Perhaps she will be at the next ball.'

Guilt nipped at Terra's heart as he observed the ballroom once again, quietly accepting a dance or two from queens and safely married princesses in the warm golden light of evening. He could have made Father so happy if he had just gone through the motions and settled on a girl—perhaps it would have lessened his anxiety a bit as well, to know that the future of Abitio's crown was ensured in spite of his own nature. But now...what was the point? After all, Ven was home. Ven could marry, Ven could be the father of the future king. It would be better that way; Ven's heart was full of Light, the way it should be.

Ven seemed very popular, in fact. At least a dozen princesses, countesses and assorted fine ladies from kingdoms far and wide had vied for Ven's hand on the dance floor. And why wouldn't they? Ven was a handsome young blonde prince, bright-eyed and joyful...while the new king was dark, cold and silent.

'Control, Terra...don't let jealousy into your heart. Temper yourself, the day is almost through...'

Ven had never truly danced, but the evening was turning out to be as entertaining as it was educational. The ladies that pulled him onto the dance floor didn't seem to mind him being a novice. They laughed with him when his feet grew clumsy and smiled so prettily when he dipped them.

"I need a moment, ladies," Ven laughed softly, holding his hands out in front of him as he backed away from a small group of young women all fighting over his hand in the next dance.

He loved all of the attention, but he needed a breather. He sipped at punch as he took a small break, already breaking a light sweat. His eyes ran over the joyous people, his lips pulled into a genuine smile. It was wonderful seeing everyone so happy, to see so much light and joy in the people's faces.

"'Scuse me, waiter? Can you fill my glass?" asked a young blonde girl, all smiles as she tapped Ven on the shoulder. She wore a light, airy-looking dress that shimmered pleasantly in the warm light of the ballroom.

Ven blinked, turning around with confusion written clearly over his features. "...W-what? Are you...talking to me?" he smiled, amused and fighting a soft laugh.

"Oh!" she gasped softly, a pale hand rising to cover her mouth. "I'm so sorry, bartender!" she said, giggling softly with embarrassment. "I mix up my words sometimes, especially in different languages. Does that ever happen to you?"

He couldn't stop his laughter, playfully replying, "Sometimes, but you're still wrong. ...Want to guess again?"

The girl frowned and peered up at Ven, tapping a well-manicured nail against her glossy lip in thought. A much louder gasp left her and she shot upright, her blue eyes wide and her ears bright pink. "Ohmygosh! Y-you're the...! I-I'm so sorry, Your Highness!" she gasped, hurriedly hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't apologize," he laughed, unable to stop his grin. "It's my fault. I didn't introduce myself," he said if only to ease her embarrassment. He straightened and held out his hand for hers, blue eyes trained only on her. "Prince Ventus, of Abitio."

She held out a hand in return, somewhat awkwardly placing her hand in his. "Princess Naminé, of Eventide," she said, giving him a quick curtsy and hiding her face.

He kissed her hand with a bow, smiling up at her. "I am honored to make your acquaintance." He did his best to show charm and grace, like his father always instructed.

Naminé giggled softly, thoroughly charmed. "The pleasure is all mine," Naminé replied, her cheeks hot. "...Y-you have a lovely castle," she said, casting around for a topic of conversation; her lessons on poise and small talk had simply abandoned her in the moment. "Did you know you have three ballrooms? I got so lost on my way here."

"I still get lost sometimes, too," he replied, his eyes trained on the blushing girl. When she giggled, his stomach fluttered, an odd thing to be caused by a laugh. "Are you enjoying the ball so far, Princess? I hope that didn't spoil any part of your night."

"Oh, yes. I-I mean, no, it wasn't spoiled," she replied, taking a deep breath and toying with her hair for a moment. "Though in a kingdom as big as yours, you must have balls like this all the time. It must be pretty normal for you..."

It was Ven's turn to blush. "This is...actually my first ball," he admitted a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I've been away from my kingdom for a long time. I just got back in time for my brother's coronation."

"It's sort of my first, too," Naminé replied, toying with her hair again, "We normally only have balls for the Queen's birthday, but she died when I was little. It's been really quiet in my kingdom ever since," she explained. "I was so excited to come see a coronation, you know, before my own..."

"When is your coronation?" he asked curiously, "Is it soon? ...Are you nervous?" he teased lightheartedly, grin broadening.

"It's not for a few years now," Naminé replied, smiling. "Your brother looked so strong...so determined," she said softly. "He seems like a very serious person. Kind of like some of my brothers..."

"Yeah, he can...be too serious sometimes. He didn't used to be," he added, smile fading slightly for a moment before he quickly distracted himself with asking another question. "You said brothers? How many do you have?"

"A lot," she began, "Twelve, last time I checked. I had a sister, but she died before I was born," she murmured, "...So that's why I get to be Queen."

Ven's eyes widened with shock. "Twelve? And...you're the youngest? Why are you inheriting the throne?" Was Princess Naminé strange, or her country? Ven had yet to decide.

"Because the throne goes to the oldest daughter, silly," Naminé smiled. "It's tough, having so many overprotective brothers, though. What about you? What's your brother like?" she asked, tipping her head to one side.

"Um..." Ven stole a small glance over to the crowd, spending half a moment looking for his brother before trying to describe Terra. "He is...always worried about his duties, he cares about Abitio more than anything but it makes him...sort of a stick in the mud sometimes. But he can be really fun, too."

"I understand," she smiled, smoothing down her skirt a bit. "Most of my brothers are sticks in the mud, too. They're always 'Oh, we have to protect Eventide', 'Oh, we have to protect Naminé', 'Oh no, you can't go swimming, what if there are jellyfish sharks and pirates?'," she sighed, throwing up her hands slightly. "I only came with my fun brothers, though," she added, smiling. "Demyx and Axel like to cause a bit of trouble wherever they go."

Ven's smile returned as Naminé made him feel more at ease—it was good to know he wasn't the only one with a brother like Terra. He was even jealous of the princess; she had brothers that were like the old Terra, fun and trouble makers.

"I'm glad you didn't bring any more sticks in the mud—I don't think Abitio could handle it," he giggled.

Naminé giggled as well, setting her drink down. "Do you want to dance?" she asked, her cheeks warm.

His stomach fluttered as his smile widened into the hint of a grin as the beautiful girl asked him to dance. Before, when he had been asked to dance, he had been confident and eager despite his lack of skill. Asked by the princess of Eventide, Ventus suddenly found himself self-conscious. "...I-I'd love to, but I have to warn you, I'm not very good," he replied a little sheepishly, his ears and features turning a light shade of pink.

"That's okay," she smiled, taking his hand and blushing softly as well, "We can get better together."

"I'd like that," Ven replied, eagerly following her lead as she held his hand. The contact made his belly warm and flutter and his blush burn brighter.

She happily led him to the dance floor, growing in confidence slightly when she caught sight of her brothers making encouraging motions in her direction. When their motions turned to kissy faces and swooning, however, she couldn't resist the un-ladylike urge to stick her tongue out.

"Are they your brothers?" Ven laughed, quickly picking them out of the crowd.

"Yeah, ignore them, they're dumb," she said, rolling her eyes as Axel and Demyx mock-waltzed together. He laughed, waving at the brothers.

"I think they look fun," he replied. He turned his head, once again looking for his own brother, curious of Terra's reaction.

"They are," she replied, smiling as she put Ven's hand on her waist. "But they're dumb, too."

Terra was back to silently observing the room, politely exchanging pleasantries with whatever foreign dignitary or royal came up to present themselves to the newly crowned king. He couldn't help himself, however—his eyes always sought out Ven in the room. His brother had been away for so long, hanging between life and death, Terra was half afraid that if he wasn't watching, Ven would disappear again. He couldn't lose him again, he couldn't lose the hope that Ven represented. With Ven's Light filling the castle again, maybe he wouldn't have to keep his feelings bottled up so tightly. Maybe things could go back to the way they were all those years ago...what a beautiful fantasy. A fantasy quickly interrupted by the King of Minatino, the Grand Duke of Locus, the Queen of Accurio...

Ven stole a quick glance at Terra, talking to some well-dressed older man, a little disappointment tugging at his insides. Of course Terra wasn't worried about watching him dance, not like Naminé's brothers. He fought a little frown and instead focused on the beauty holding his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked, finally stopping as a waltz began to play.

Naminé happily allowed Ven to lead, content to busy herself with simply staring up at his adorable face. He was so cute! Goddess, they could make so many tiny little blonde princes and princesses together. She giggled at the thought, moving into the steps with a little more enthusiasm.

Ven was a little inexperienced at leading, but he tried to keep his steps in time. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of such a pretty girl. "I thought you said you weren't good at this," he teased playfully, moving across the ballroom floor with her. Everyone else had seemed to fade away in that song.

"Well, I never danced with anyone except my brothers," she giggled in reply, laying her head on his shoulder experimentally. He was the perfect height, too—there had to be _something_ wrong with him, right? So far, Prince Ven was like a perfect unicorn...

Ven's stomach fluttered as she rested her head on his shoulder, warmth filling him. He swallowed thickly, trying to battle his growing nerves as he held her, leading her in their dance, one that he hoped would never end.

"I've...never danced with anyone so beautiful," he said softly, and truthfully.

Naminé giggled softly, a little sigh leaving her as her eyes slid closed. "...Me, neither," she replied, smiling wide.

Ven's blush flared brightly and his mouth went dry. She thought he was attractive, too. He held her a little closer, resting his cheek against her as he let the music guide his feet.

"I could get used to this," Naminé murmured, giggling softly as she hid her face in Ven's shoulder, holding onto him a little more tightly.

Ven's stomach fluttered as he felt her press against him, their closeness wonderful in a way he had never felt before. It was no surprise everyone loved dancing so much.

The song came to an end and Ven didn't pull away from her, enjoying their closeness as long as he could with warmed features.

Naminé sighed, perfectly content in her own little world. She was dancing with a cute prince in a foreign land, her overbearing brothers were literally miles and miles away, and her more annoying brothers were the farthest thing from her mind.

Across the room, however, a pair of dark blue eyes were watching them intensely. Terra didn't recognize the girl his brother had been dancing with, but anyone with at least one eye open could see he was completely smitten with her. A slight frown made itself visible—to show even that much emotion was unusual for the young king.

"Your Majesty," came a low voice, distracting him with its severity. Terra's eyes widened, and he bowed out of instinct—a most unkingly thing to do.

"Master Yen Sid," Terra murmured reverently, "I didn't know you would be in attendance." The master didn't look well at all. His skin was sallow and there were dark circles under his eyes; had Ven's recovery been that trying?

"I managed to find a little time," the old sorcerer said, a wry smile on his lips. "It's the least I could do. I needed to pay my respects to Eraqus, and make sure his sons are taken care of."

Terra bit his lip, his gaze falling slightly and bowing to him again. "Thank you, sir...from the bottom of my heart." He hesitated for a moment, glancing back up at the taller man. "...I know that probably doesn't mean much, coming from me..."

"I accept your gratitude with humility, Your Majesty," Yen Sid replied, bowing in return to Terra.

"There's no reward I could give that would even begin to repay all you have done for Abitio," Terra said, "Everything you've done for my father, for me, for Ven—" He bit his lip and took a deep breath, clearing his expression again. He couldn't lose control, not in front of someone as important and powerful as Master Yen Sid. "Thank you, sir," he said, his tone flattening out again.

"Your control is remarkable," Yen Sid remarked softly. "You will make a fine king." With that, he bowed lightly once again and strode from the ballroom, disappearing almost as quickly as he had appeared. But while Terra was searching for where Yen Sid had disappeared to, he couldn't watch the dance floor...

"...Can I...show you something?" Ven asked after a moment, not pulling away from the princess' embrace and blissfully unaware of the Master's appearance. "Would that be okay?"

"Of course," she replied, her cheeks warm as she peered up at Ven, smiling.

"C'mon," he grinned, pulling away from her to take her hand. He led her through the dancing people and out into the moonlit courtyard. He didn't release her hand, holding it lightly to test for her response.

Naminé giggled, squeezing his hand in return as they dashed away from the party together. "Where are we going?" she asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Its a surprise," he grinned as he led her through the courtyard. He darted left and dragged her along gleefully toward another part of his family's palace. "No one besides the king and I know about this, can you keep a secret?" he said, smiling at her as he led her towards his 'secret spot'.

"Okay," she giggled, doing her best to keep up with Ven as he dashed to and fro. For Ven to want to show her such a secret place... It made her heart flutter.

He led her back through another door, still holding her hand as they climbed stairs. Eventually, they reached a seldom used wing of the palace and with a cheesy grin, the prince finally stopped. He stood in front of a door, features pink. "...After you, M'lady," he said as he opened the door with a light bow, gesturing for her to enter the musty smelling study that had been used only in his childhood as a playroom for Terra and himself.

"Thank you, my lord," she giggled, curtsying to Ven before stepping through the door. It certainly didn't look like much, just a disused room in a castle; perhaps it had been meant for the use of a larger staff, or a member of the royal family that didn't exist right now. The idea of a palace having unoccupied living quarters was completely foreign to Naminé.

Ven felt his stomach flutter as she giggled, his face warming even as he followed her into the room. He swept past her, moving towards the back of the room. "...You trust me, right?" he asked with a little smile.

"Of course," she replied without hesitation, following him with a smile.

"...How brave are you, Princess?" he asked, leaning up to unlatch the window, throwing it open with a grin. He didn't worry about his formal attire as he climbed out of the window and onto the little overhang, offering a hand to Naminé. "I'll keep you safe, don't worry."

Naminé's eyes widened as Ven disappeared out the window, "Don't drop me," she whined softly, reaching up to grasp his hand with what little strength she had. She couldn't forget when Axel had promised to help her climb into the olive tree in the courtyard and ended up dropping her.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said as he pulled her up carefully. "Close your eyes," Ven smiled, holding her hand tightly, helping guide her up onto the main roof. "Terra and I used to come up her all the time whenever we wanted to get away from everything," he said, glancing over the scenery with the same awe he had each time he laid eyes upon the mountains. "...Alright, open them," he said softly, eager for her reaction.

Naminé's eyes fluttered open and she gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. She had seen the mountains near her kingdom, but nothing like the jagged grandeur of the Abitian Alps. Rising high in the sky and impossibly dark even in the moonlight was the Black Mountain, crowned in seething black clouds and wrapped in its own shadow. It's wild, dark beauty had the princess completely transfixed. It was like a storm at sea, but forever at the back of Abitio. No wonder the people here so treasured the light...!

"Its amazing, isn't it?" Ven asked, giving her hand a little squeeze. "This is the best place to see the mountains. You can see most of the Black Mountain from here and everything!" he grinned, pleased with the princess's reaction.

"It's so beautiful," Naminé breathed, scooting closer to Ven and gazing up at the mountain, wide-eyed. Yes, it was beautiful, but also threatening in all its dark glory. "You grew up seeing this every day?" she asked softly, managing to break her gaze and look up at the blonde.

"...More or less," he said, truthfully. What childhood he'd had, he had spent beside those mountains. "I'm glad I got to share my secret spot with you," he said, hesitating a moment before slipping an arm around her waist.

"I didn't think any kingdom could be as beautiful as Eventide," she whispered softly, leaning against him and sighing at the contact. "I was wrong...your home is so beautiful, and everything in it is so amazing...I wish I could stay here forever," Naminé murmured, her cheeks warm.

"You...don't have to leave right away. There is plenty of room in the palace and I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind," he said quickly, the thought of the beauty leaving so quickly making his heart ache.

"I don't know what my brothers would say," Naminé replied, her pale hand grasping the front of Ven's coat. "...Well, I know what some of them would say," she added, giggling softly. "But I doubt they would let me stay, unless..." she trailed off, her cheeks warming.

Their closeness, the moonlight lighting up her hair and beautiful face, the soft pink blush streaking across her features, all of it had Ventus's heart racing even before he felt her fingers curl in the fabric of his coat. "...unless what?" he asked softly.

"Unless you marry me," she said, biting her lip and blushing brighter. "If you're my husband, then of course they would let me stay here...at least until you move to Eventide with me when I'm coronated."

Her words took his breath away, leaving him wide-eyed and speechless for a moment. "You would...have me as your husband?" he asked, face hot as he held her close. He didn't know much about the ways of love, but he knew how wonderful she made him feel in just the short time they had spent together.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Naminé said softly, smiling up at him. Her eyelashes fluttered and she hurriedly looked away. "Oh no, that was a terrible proposal!" she whined, covering her face.

"No, no, no," he protested, pulling her close and taking her chin gently, turning her face back to him. "...It was...wonderful," he said, not entirely certain of any other way a proposal should happen. "If you would be my queen, I would gladly be your king," he said, catching her eyes before he managed to summon the courage to press his lips to hers, his kiss gentle, but uncertain—it was his first after all.

The press of those warm, soft lips to hers sent a shock of excitement through the girl, a soft sound of joy leaving her as she leaned into him once again. This was...so perfect! Her brothers were going to be so proud of her, finding a prince consort at her first royal ball...

...Not to mention with the power of Abitio's army backing Eventide, she could surely begin to expand her kingdom. After almost two decades of stagnant rule by regents, she refused to be a weak queen of a weak nation.

Ven held the kiss for a moment that seemed to last forever, holding her close as he tried to memorize the fell of her lips against his, her warmth pressed against him. It was like a fairy tale, too good to be true.

He would have company in Abitio, someone to relate to, someone that actually _felt_ , that expressed themselves... And, he would be a king after all. That was secondary to Ventus—he had no desire to rule. Terra was always meant to be the king, and he didn't want to take that away from him.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, but didn't pull away, face hot as he looked over her features, brushing his fingertips lightly across her cheek, "...I'm the luckiest person alive to find you."

"I'm the lucky one," Naminé said softly, resting her head on Ven's shoulder. "You had all of this to begin with...my kingdom is tiny compared to yours," she said, "...And now I can escape from my brothers for a little while," she giggled, snuggling closer to Ven. "...Speaking of brothers, shouldn't we tell the king?" she asked, peering up at her new prince.

"We have to," he said with an excited grin. Terra would be so happy—or at least as happy as he ever was—with the turn of events. If anything, simply because Abitio could gain another ally. "Who knows, maybe he will throw us another ball to celebrate!" He kissed her once more, his heart full of happiness for only the second time since he had woken up.

Naminé giggled, happily accepting the kiss and sighing. "We haven't even finished this one yet, though," she replied, reaching for Ven's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Let's get back to it then," he said with a smile, leading her back to the window by her hand, taking great care to ensure her safety on the climb down.

On the walk back to ballroom, his pace was less determined and more comfortable, her hand held in his, the gentle press of her fingers keeping a continual warmth radiating in his chest.

How would he tell Terra? The question circled in his head over and over, and he was no closer to an answer than when she had proposed.


	7. Chapter 5: The End

Kingdom Hearts and all Disney work associated with this story is the property of Square-Enix and/or Disney. No money is being made from the writing of this story.

* * *

The frustration the king felt at losing sight of Ven and the mystery girl wasn't immediately obvious on his face, but a few of his older, more experienced guards had taken notice. Some, like Lord Hewley, responded by making themselves more visible—as a warning. Others, like Lady Farron, attempted to distract the king (and certainly, seeing the newly-crowned king dancing with a paladin in full armor had been a distraction to say the least). But in the end, Terra's gaze always returned to sweeping the room, as if he were a guard rather than the king.

Where was Ventus? The longer he went without seeing him, the more anxious he began to feel. He hadn't assigned a full complement of royal guards to Ven's detail yet—what if something happened? What if he was being taken for ransom right now? …What if he was just making out with a princess in a side room? _But what if_...?

Ven felt more excited than anxious about informing his brother of his engagement as they finally returned to the ballroom, Naminé's hand still held in his own.

"...And we have to go riding together," he continued, making a list of all of the activities he could possibly think of to do with his new fiance as they returned to the ball. "You do like horses, don't you?" he asked over the sound of music.

"I love horses!" Naminé giggled, swinging their hands lightly. "They're one of my favorite things to draw. Do you ever draw stuff?" she asked.

Terra's gaze homed in on the pair of blondes like a magnet once they entered the ballroom. The sum total of his simmering emotions didn't change, though anxiety turned to calm and calm turned to tension. There was no kidnapping—that was good...but the mystery girl seemed entirely too close to Ventus for his taste.

"Sometimes, but I'm not good at all," Ven admitted with a small shrug. He glanced up finally, the dark eyes watching him catching Ven's attention like a beacon. He grinned as he saw Terra, quickening his pace. "Oh, there's my brother! Come on," he said gleefully, guiding her through the crowd toward the new king.

"There you are, Ventus," Terra said, his voice as smooth and level as he could make it. It wouldn't be very dignified for a man of his office to fuss over Ven like a mother bird, after all.

"Here I am," Ven smiled up at his brother, releasing Naminé's hand. "...Was I missing?" he giggled, blue eyes trained on his brother for the moment.

"You disappeared again," Terra said, only catching his statement after it had left his mouth. That was entirely too emotional a thing to say. He took a quick breath—'Relax, control'—and shook his head lightly. "Try not to do that in the future, alright?"

"I was just showing Naminé around—" he began to explain before he realized his forgetfulness. "I haven't introduced you yet! This is Naminé, the future Queen of Eventide."

Naminé quickly curtsied to Terra, a pleasant smile on her face as she was presented. "Your Highness," she said, blinking up at him.

"...It's 'Your Majesty', actually," Terra replied, annoyed, for once, at the use of his former title. If this girl was going to monopolize Ven's attention, the least she could do is show proper respect.

'Calm yourself, Terra...please...'

Ventus blinked at Terra's reaction, his surprise only lingering a moment before he forced it away. "We have something important to tell you," he said with a broad smile, taking Naminé's hand once more.

"Oh?" Terra asked, his brows twitching together slightly as he did his best to stave off the dread twisting in his stomach.

"I would like to take Ven as my husband," Naminé said, her ears warming in embarrassment as the king's hard gaze bored into her.

"...You what?" Terra asked, his voice eerily flat.

"We're engaged!" Ventus chirped as Terra questioned it without seeming interest. "...Can't you be a little happy? For me?" he teased playfully, a goofy grin claiming his own face.

"We would like your blessing, of course," Naminé smiled, grasping Ven's hand with one of her own and wrapping herself around his arm.

"No," Terra replied, not bothering to make it clear who he was directing his 'no' toward—as if it would matter either way.

Ven's smile faltered as his brother's response came without hesitation. He brushed it off, but his laugh was a little uneven, "...No? What do you mean 'no'?"

'You haven't even been home for a week, and you're already looking to run off again?'

'Who even _is_ this girl? Where the hell is Eventide?'

'We missed out on ten years together, you belong to _me_ first.'

'No, seriously, where the hell is Eventide? Is that even a real place?'

'What if it's _not_? What if this is the kidnapping? Oh no, oh no, no no...'

"I mean what I mean," Terra replied, unable to get much other than a tautology out while his mind ran at a hundred miles an hour.

'Oh, wait, found it! Eventide's a real place after all.'

'Yeah, it's like, what, the size of my bedroom? No way.'

"Y-your Majesty," Naminé began, taking a tentative step forward. She shrank back as soon as Terra's harsh gaze alighted on her, however, nearly hiding behind Ven at that hard look.

"No, you don't have my blessing. No, you're not engaged. No, I'm not happy. No."

Ven didn't shrink away, but his smile melted away, along with his joy. "Well...why not?" he demanded, his tone developing the start of an edge to it. "You can't just say 'no', I want a reason."

If Terra was against it, it had to be for a good reason, didn't it?

"You question your king?" Terra asked, his gaze narrowing at Ven's impudence. "I can say yes or no to whatever I please. But since you asked," he continued, straightening up slightly, "You cannot simply declare yourselves engaged. Marriage is a contract, and for you, Ventus, it's the forging of a treaty. You are Crown Prince now, and your first responsibility is to Abitio. I'll not have you yoking us to a backwater city-state like Eventide." Ventus's eyes went wide as Terra's demeanor began to change. Terra was his older brother, first and foremost in Ventus's eyes, and for his brother to act in such a way...

Naminé straightened at the king's remark, though his harsh words made her desperately want to curl up and cry. "B-backwater?" she repeated, her hurt tears already beginning to well up. Ventus wrapped his arms around Naminé to try and comfort her, his brows knitted tightly together as he cast a glare at Terra.

"What's wrong with you, Terra?" Ven demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Terra replied, his control slipping with each passing moment. "But clearly, one of us has to be the responsible one."

Naminé happily hid her face in Ven's chest, her ears burning bright with humiliation. She knew Eventide was small and weak compared to other nations, but to hear such a harsh remark about her beloved home...

"Responsible? You're just being mean," he protested, squeezing Naminé with both arms. "I want to be with her, Terra, and I will, with or without your blessing. I care about her...and she cares about me, and she doesn't use her title to try and bully me!"

"What do you even know about her? You just met her an hour ago!" Terra snapped, before biting his tongue and attempting to reign himself in again. 'This isn't worth losing control over...'

"...E-excuse me for a minute," Naminé whimpered, pulling away from Ven and hurrying for the door. She found what was wrong with Ven, and it was his brother. She should have known it was too good to be true...

When Naminé slipped from his arms, Ven wilted, watching her for a brief moment before jumping into the verbal fray head-first. Ventus was officially angry.

"What do I know? I know that she is a kind and sweet girl, and you just chased her off without even caring!" he snapped, voice raising as he glared daggers at his brother, "What's wrong with you, Terra?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," Terra repeated, his words hissing slightly as he spoke through his clenched jaw, "You are being childish. I must do what is best for both you and Abitio, and that means not allowing you to marry the first silly little girl you come across. Your place is _here_."

"Don't pretend you care about what's best for me!" he snapped harshly, stepping closer and puffing out his chest as he bristled. "You don't care about me—you've made that clear since I got back," he accused loudly, choosing to ignore how well they had gotten along before the ball. "You just want me to be miserable like you!"

"If it serves Abitio best, then that's the price we must pay," Terra snapped, choosing instead to ignore the ache that Ven's words opened in his chest.

"I paid my price, didn't I?" Ven nearly shouted, his face flush and his fists balled at his sides. "I lost ten years, or do you not remember that, _Your Majesty_?"

"And for those ten years, I've had to carry your burden as well," Terra growled, his fists tight as well, the burns on his hands screaming in pain and focusing Terra's attention.

"You got to spend ten years with Dad! I never even got to see him again," Ven snarled. He lost more than half of his life because of Terra and did he complain? No, he was just happy to finally be awake. And when he had a chance to snag a little piece of happiness for himself, Terra had to take that away, too. "You took everything from me!" he nearly shook with anger and emotional agony, tears burning his eyes as they threatened to fall.

"That's not true," Terra snapped, " _I_ didn't kill Mother!"

The words had left him before he even knew he had said them, but as soon as he heard them, heard the ugliness, bile and anger in his voice, he froze. He knew he had gone too far. There was nothing but darkness there. Terra desperately wanted to take back those words—he'd _never_ blamed Ven for their mother's death before, _why_ would he say something so cruel? How could he let Darkness rule him like that?—but the words couldn't be unspoken.

"...That's enough," he said softly, his voice distant and his eyes wide.

Ventus was stunned for a split second. Terra stabbed him in the chest for the second time in Ventus's short life. There weren't words to describe how painful his brother's words were.

So,Ven didn't use words. His fist was a blur and he swung with as much force as he could muster. Pain shot through his hand and arm as his fist connected with Terra's jaw, a nearly feral shout accompanying it, "It isn't enough! You bastard, it isn't nearly enough!"

Terra accepted the blow; Ven's fist didn't hold anywhere near the strength of his own. But if that blow would be enough to ease the pain Terra had just dealt, he would gladly accept it. Ven was right, he _was_ miserable...but Terra was good at it by now. He was strong enough, he could shoulder Ven's pain, too...he deserved it.

Tears rolled down Ven's cheeks, but they didn't lessen the venom in his voice. "You ruin everything you touch! Everyone knows it, how much Darkness is staining this palace because of you!"

Ven's anger filled Terra up to the brim, flooding through the cracks in his carefully repaired mask. He was wrong—he couldn't shoulder Ven's pain, too. It cut at his heart, dug its claws into him and ripped open his flesh. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst pain was the truth, the truth he and their father had worked so hard to conceal, the stains he had spent night after sleepless night trying to cleanse, the Darkness he'd struggled to hide his entire life...

Ven grabbed Terra's coat, knuckles white and trembling as he growled, "...Mother may have died giving birth to me, but _you_ murdered our father!"

There it was, that cruel slander again. It stung like a whip.

"That's not true," Terra said, his voice trembling.

"It might as well be true," Ven said harshly, glaring up at his brother, his heart broken as he spoke, "...And you know what else is true? I hate you, Terra. If you were never born, everyone would have been better off!"

The words poured from him, soaked in pain and anguish. He hurt so badly and had kept his pain bottled up since he had woken up in Yen Sid's tower and wanted someone else to hurt as badly as he did—it didn't matter if what he said was true or not.

"That's not true!" Terra yelled, his voice equal parts anger and despair. Ven was right—if he hadn't been born, everyone _would_ be better off. Mother might still be alive...and Father, too. All of the pain he had inflicted simply by _being_ would have been undone. There was so much pain, pain he couldn't stop.

Black.

It flew out of him like a shock wave, throwing Ven and dozens of party-goers back, shattering glasses and plates and monocles and snuffing out every last light in the room before landing with a heavy, sickening wet 'thud' against the walls. The Darkness hissed and dripped away from the enchanted windows, seeping into the cracks the impact had caused and bubbling away there. Terra's eyes widened as he saw his Darkness staining dresses and walls and floors and skin. He tried to stop it, but it was far too late. The Darkness had escaped his grasp.

Ven had no idea what had happened. He had been thrown like a rag doll and sent sprawling on the floor. The wind was knocked from him and he coughed and sputtered as he opened his eyes. He blinked. And blinked again.

For a moment, he thought he had lost his vision and, in a coughing panic, sat up abruptly in the dark. The room was dim, but with the moonlight, he could still see. And what he saw terrified him. Darkness had splattered across the ballroom and people were panicking, struggling to their feet and frantically wiping at the inky blackness clinging to them.

"Terra, what did you do?" he asked, the venom and heat gone from his tone for the moment, replaced with confusion.

The room was dazed, staggered and horrified—only the Royal Guard managed to shake off their confusion. One by one, hands grasped hilts and drew steel, the gazes of their owners just as hard as Terra's, previously.

"...I-I'm sorry," Terra whispered, as if he could undo what had just been done. Terra took a step backward, his gaze darting back and forth like a cornered animal—Ven on the floor, people crying out in panic, the flashes of steel from all sides as his guards began to circle like wolves, mutters of 'monster', 'demon', 'the Scion' and 'Long live the king' drifting into his ears...

"I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice breaking slightly under the strain of the moment, "I-I didn't mean to..."

As soon as the first guard stepped forward Terra took off like a bolt, his bright red cape whipping out of sight. The hall outside was untainted, but he could hear the acrid hiss of his Darkness being left in his wake. He couldn't control it now, it was too much. He didn't _want_ to stain the floor, Daddy would be so mad...'Run run run'

"Do your duty! For Abitio!" Lord Hewley cried, leading the charge out of the ballroom. Guards began to scatter and swarm at the man's order, their cries echoing through the halls and down the walls and guard towers.

It all happened too fast for Ventus to comprehend. Terra was saying something and swords were being drawn. Before Ven had a chance to stand, Terra was running and the royal guards were chasing after him, brandishing their swords.

Had they been attacked? Was it a coup? What was happening?

Ven's eyes were wide as he fumbled clumsily to stand, practically tripping over his own legs as he took off after the guards, screaming desperately, "Guards, what are you doing?! Stop! _I command you to stop!_ "

"Protect the prince!" came another cry, and a Paladin—Lady Farron—quickly snagged Ven's arm.

"No, Your Highness!" she snapped, pulling him aside, "It's too late for that..." she said, her sorrow clear on her stern face.

"No!" Ventus yelled, pulling and tugging as hard as he could in an attempt to free himself. He pushed at her hand, his eyes trained on the hallway that he last saw his brother in. "Let me go! They're going to hurt him!" he cried out, voice breaking as he struggled. "It's treason! You have to protect your king!"

"No, Prince Ventus," Lightning said, her voice softening though her grip remained firm. "...We have to protect Abitio. Even protect it from the king."

Terra could hear doors slamming shut throughout the castle, and the floor seemed to shudder as ancient defensive gates were dropped. Surely, when the grand fortress was being built, they never imagined the gates would be used against the king. Terra paused for one panicked moment as he caught sight of a locked gate at the far end of the hall—long enough for an arrow to whiz past his ear. A desperate cry left the king, and he flung his Darkness toward the window, shattering it like the illusion of his reign.

He blindly leaped from the castle, crumpling on the ground in the courtyard for a moment as he tried to shake off his fall. That was...farther than he'd thought. He scrabbled across the ground for a moment, his fingers finding unusually steady purchase as he managed to rise to his shaking legs, breaking for the gate. It was closed and locked already—of course.

"Open the gates!" he cried, his voice filled with fear. "Let me pass!"

The doors to the castle opened and guards began pouring out—the Prince's Guard at the head, followed by Paladins. The regular castle guard was making confused noises from on the wall as the sound of the lock unlatching was interrupted, as bows were drawn, as more swords appeared all around.

"Please, let me pass!" Terra begged, "I don't want to hurt anyone...please!"

"We swore a solemn oath," one guard began, leveling his sword in Terra's direction, "To protect Abitio from the Scion of Darkness, whatever the cost."

"No...no, please!" Terra gasped, his eyes wide as he pressed back against the gate, his fingers scratching audibly against the metal. "Help me!"

Several guards moved as if to attack, but their feet refused to budge, sinking into the darkness Terra had left in his wake as if it were quicksand. He turned back to the gate, desperately trying to claw it open. Claws—yes, the fingers of his 'gloves' were claws now, no doubt. He heard bowstrings and arrows again, but they didn't seem to reach him. Not like before, where it veered just shy of its mark; something was stopping them. A feral roar from behind him caught his attention, and he turned to look for a moment.

A great black beast, wrought from his shadows had sprung up between the guards and himself, snarling and yowling as arrows and sword blows glanced off of its glistening hide. More shadows, tendril-like and grasping began to reach toward the gate, seeping under it, through its locks, desperately trying to free their master as he struggled.

"Let me pass!" Terra cried again, giving up his attempt to pry open the gate for a moment to plead once again. With each frightened breath and gasp, the beast grew larger and more monstrous, its yellow eyes gleaming and its hands shattering swords and spears and armor with each blow. "Please! I don't want anyone to get hurt!" he cried, though he made no effort to stop his rampaging guardian. He knew calling it off would mean his death. "Help me!" he shreiked, pounding on the gate desperately with his fists, fearful tears in his eyes. "For the love of the gods, open the gate!"

A powerful tremble rippled through the gate as the creature's enormous fists also began pounding at the gate, shaking the walls, bending and warping the metal there. With a great roar and screeching tear, the gate was forced open. Terra didn't hesitate—as soon as the gates crashed to the ground, he ran. He could feel the beast as his back, pushing him forward like a tidal wave, sweeping over the city and crushing anything in his wake. He rode that dark force effortlessly, fleeing to the only place that seemed to make any sense: the Black Mountain.

Ven watched helplessly from the murky ballroom windows as the castle gates were broken down and the Darkness carried his brother away. He froze, his fist pressed against the Paladin's armor. His fingers relaxed and held onto her, his eyes lingering before he shifted, pressing his face against her to hide it as he whimpered and sobbed softly.

"...He's gone."

"...Your Majesty," Lightning whispered, watching Terra's flight with wide eyes. She had once sworn to fight him if such a day ever came, and she knew of Terra's nature, but seeing his Darkness still shocked her. How could such terrible Darkness have been inside such a quiet, duty-minded man? A man so dedicated to his kingdom, so devoted to his father's ideals? She'd only seen beasts like the one he'd summoned on the far side of the mountains...

It hurt, to think she may have deceived by her king, that he could have convinced her that his Darkness was no threat, that she had been wrong to undo her oath to the Prince's Guard. And yet, she'd known him for so long...if he'd meant to deceive her, surely he would have slipped up in his act, wouldn't he?

Or was that what had just happened...?

She shook her head, and released Ven from her grasp. "...Your Highness, Abitio looks to you. What are your orders?" she asked, bowing lightly to Ven. Three kings in as many weeks...no wonder her loyalties were strained.

Ven sniffled at looked at the woman that had restrained him moments earlier that now bowed to him. He was at a loss, torn between the crushing emotions that filled him to the very brim and his kingdom.

What would Terra do? No, that wasn't the question to ask... What would Father do? Ventus had no idea. He didn't remember Eraqus as a ruler, only as a father.

Ventus wanted nothing more than to curl up in his closet and hide. But, he couldn't. He wiped at his nose and sniffled, trying to calm himself before he answered. "...Make sure the guests are safe. We need to clear away the Darkness before anything else," he said softly, unable to stop the little tremble in his voice.

"A wise decision, sir," she said, bowing again. "Please, sir, if there is anything you need... Remember that I am loyal to the _whole_ royal family," she said softly, reaching out to squeeze the prince's shoulder as she made her choice.


End file.
